Playing with Fire: Katniss & Finnick's New Life
by Katniss O
Summary: Hunger Games: Finnick & Katniss Pairing RATED: M (Has touchy subjects like rape, SEX, swearing, SMUT, lemon, and gore) Scene: Takes place in Catching Fire: Katniss has awoken from her sleep, after shooting the fault in the force field. She has been picked up by a hovercraft and is forced to live a new life, enforced by the Capitol's own President himself. Please leave a review!
1. Playing with Fire: (Chapter 1)

Extra Info: Hunger Games: **Finnick & Katniss Pairing** **Rated: M **(Has touchy subjects like rape, sex, swearing, smut, lemon, and gore)

* * *

Scene: Takes place in **Catching Fire**: Katniss has awoken from her sleep, after shooting the fault in the force field. She has been picked up by a hovercraft in the Games and is still figuring out what is going on since she is clearly not in the Games anymore.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger games of any content of it.

'When I swim back into semi consciousness, I can feel I'm lying on a padded table. There's the pinching sensation of tubes in my left arm. They are trying to keep me alive because, if I slide quietly, privately into death, it will be a victory. I'm still largely unable to move, open my eyelids, raise my head. But my right arm has regained a little motion. It flops across my body, feeling like a flipper, no, something less animated, like a club. I have no real motor coordination, no proof that I even still have fingers. Yet I manage to swing my arm around until I rip the tubes out. A beeping goes off but I can't stay awake to find out who it will summon.

The next time I surface, my hands are tied down to the table, the tubes back in my arm. I can open my eyes and lift my head slightly, though. I'm in a large room with low ceilings and a silvery light. There are two rows of beds facing each other. I can hear the breathing of what I assume are my fellow victors. Directly across from me I see Finnick with about ten different machines hooked up to him. Just let us die! I scream in my mind. I slam my head back hard on the table and go out again.

When I finally, truly, wake up, the restraints are gone. I raise my hand and find I have fingers that can move at my command again. I push myself to a sitting position and hold on to the padded table until the room settles into focus. My left arm is bandaged but the tubes dangle off stands by the bed.

I'm alone except for Finnick, who still lies in front of me, being sustained by his army of machines. Where are the others, then? Peeta, Beeta, Enobaria, and...and...one more, right? Either Johanna or Chaff or Brutus was still alive when the bombs began. I'm sure they'll want to make an example of us all. But where have they taken them? Moved them from hospital to prison?'

_Where am I? What is this place? And why does it reek of… Roses._

Suddenly, I am back in attack mode and the scent has got me in on my toes. I grab the nearest instrument to protect myself but am left with nothing. I quickly survey my surrounding and rip out my tubes, trying to sneak past the roped assassin.

"Katniss…" He rustles among the sheets and looks at me in awe like he has seen this place all before, "This can't be happening. How could the plan go so wr-"

"Shut up, I'm not dead yet," I say as I stumble to the silver paneled door across the room. I'll come back later to kill Finnick… To think, I almost died in the Games because of him.

"STOP KATNISS," too late, I'll hear about it later. Right now I need to find Haymitch or somebody… Or Peeta, and find out where I am. My heart is racing; my legs are dragging down a dimly a narrow hallway to a metal door that stands slightly ajar. 'Someone is behind it. Flattening myself against the wall, I listen to the voices inside.' I can hear laughter coming from inside of it; the light is gleaming from under it. I waste no time and open the biggest nightmare of my life.

"Good evening, Miss. Everdeen," President Snow hisses at me with a wide, devilish smile, "I can see your rebellion went well… Bad." He is surrounded by visage of clowns from the capital, all showing smirks across their faces.

"But have no fear, child. This is a compromise… See, no rebellion and in return I won't kill you," the light begins to shine in his eyes, "unless you follow what I am going to tell you." I do not know weather to be scared or sad. My eyes feel puffy with tears waiting to be spilling out over my fragile eyelids. I can feel my legs are shaking in mid stance,

"What rebellion? Where am I? What did you want with me?"

"Let me sum it up," he pursed, "You were part of a rebellion and as punishment everything you held dear has been destroyed along with that filthy district of yours."

"P-Peeta? Prim? Mother? Gale…"

"All of them, executed, bombed, tortured..." My eyes became waterfalls and I no longer have the will to stand. Prim… The one reason I _rebelled_ in the games in the first place… And she is… Dead. I cannot think straight my mind has gone hysterical,

"Then why keep me here? Why?" I cried controllably to him, "Why not just kill me now? I have nothing left!" These words pleased him so, I looked up to see the President beaming in a frenzy of twisted delight, like he must almost feel like God himself. How could someone be so cold?

"Because, that's no fun my dear Everdeen.. And who says you don't have anyone left? You got that whore in the other room." Finnick... Snow turns around and talks the air around him, "Actually, bring him in, I want to see the pain in his eyes when I tell him the news." Out of no where, two peace keepers brush by me out of thin air, coming back in minutes later with Finnick being held against his will. His body is shaking and can barley stand on it's own, being yanked from the machines so coldly. Cruel, even for a killer like himself.

"Oh Mr. Odair, Pleasure to see you again," he was fighting back tears and glaring straight in his icy eyes… Trust me, if looks could kill, he'd be six feet under.

"A few things I must say before you are both dismissed… For rebelling against us you're _mad girl_ has been put to death along with your entire family," Finnick's eyes begun to glass over and his lips began to quiver, "Also, you will be back to your usual job, do I make myself clear?" He falls beside me whimpering while tears fall on the floor below him,

"Y-Yes sir."

"Oh and Mr. Odair, do get Katniss _comfortable_ with it all," his grin widens. Snow lets out an evil snort and walks over us as if we were the dirt he walks on. The crowd of colorful characters followed behind him but was careful to walk around us for some reason. Leaving us alone and broken on this nightmare of a floor.

He looks at me apologetic,

"What do you want? Didn't finish me off when you tied your nets around me in the arena?" I scream in tears, "Look what you've done, everyone is dead. Why didn't you just fucking kill me?"

Finnick sat quiet on the floor staring at puddles below him, he wiped his sea green eyes roughly and looked me straight in the eyes,

"I am sorry I did not tell you about the rebellion... I am sorry everyone you loved was killed; I'm so so-" He chokes on his words and has trouble forming any sentences…

"I didn't attack you at all in the arena…" His ocean eyes crash down his face, "I was trying to break us out." I could not stand to see him sob so helplessly and took his head sheltering it on my shoulder. I pated his head and told him it will be ok even though I know we lost everything. He cried harder but remained rested on my chest then gathered his composure again and bit his lip to talk,

"I never did tell you what I did for work did I?"

"No."

"President Snow used to… sell me… my body, that is," Finnick begins in a flat, reserved tone. "I wasn't the only one. If a victor was considered desirable, the president gives them as a reward or allows people to buy them for an exorbitant amount of money. If you refuse he kills. So you do it." _The Finnick Odair,_ also known as the Capital's sex toy. 'That explains it, Finnick's parade of lovers in the Captiol. They were never real lovers. Just people who bought him.

"Oh Finn... You don't mean?" I gasped out in anguish.

"And now it looks like you will have the same fate," he hides his face in his hands, "I'm sorry." We sit there in silence for a bit and evaluate our current situation in our heads. Finnick is shaking, trying knots and untying them in his rope while mumbling words to himself. My summery:

_I am Katniss Everdeen_

_I survived the Hunger Games. Twice._

_I lost everything_

_I have nothing_

_I am now a puppet to the Capitol_

Suddenly the room chimes a strange ringing sound, and the peacekeepers appear back in the room and motion us down the hallway, to a door marked 'exit.' At that second the door flies open, and the sun blinds us at first glance. The peacekeepers keep directing us to follow them down a back ally into a tall building made of glass.

_Oh great, glass houses for the kids made of stone.._ Inside is a very upper-class lobby, this must be an apartment residence or hotel. We make our way to a gold staircase; the light shining off it seems almost beautiful then remembers how cruel life is. On the top of it we see the door marked 4B and they hand me the key, silently walking away.

I open the lock and we are in a lavish suite… The opposite side of us, walls as made of windows and it looks too beautiful to be real. Plush carpets, velvet drapes, soft couches, crystal chandlers, and… the scent of roses. Finnick walks around a bit disgusted with this day and picks up a note card on an oak table across from us.

He informs me that this note will have a clients name and information; he cringes at its touch,

"Um.. So. Tomorrow 3'O clock, 64th Avenue. We are both assigned to go."

"I've had enough of this day, can we just take our mind off this for a bit?" I sigh. His cheeks flush red. Is _the Frinnick Odair… Blushing? _He was about to speak his sentence but we hear the door unlock, and I turn around to see my prep team stepping in.

"CINNA!" I bolt forward and hug the closest thing I now feel like family.

"Hello my little Mockingjay, how are you?

"Uhhhhhhhhh," I grunt, hoping he gets the message, then the question appears in my mind, "Wait, so why are you here?"

"For. Professional reasons. Remember we are here to make you look good" Oh, he meant Finnick and I's new job.

"Well.. That's the first good news I heard all day," I shrug off politely. He agrees and excuses himself and the team to put their things away.

"And Finnick's prep team?" I call back to him.

"Dead," We stand there in silence and he tells us he is going to unpack supplies and will see us later. Leaving me alone… with _the Finnick Odair._

I hold my breath for a moment to hear Finnick's proposition,

"Let's play a little game of knots?" He sits where he was standing on the plush carpet, "Tie a knot and if I can untie it, you will tell me a secret, vise versa." he sends an alluring smile when he mentions the word secrets. I agree and I tie a million knots in this one single rope. He gives a sly smile, untying it simply with a pull of his teeth.

"First question, how far have you ever gone with Peeta?"

It finally clicked to me what I had agreed to do,

"What no, I-I can't. Finnick I'm… _pure,_" I spazz about not looking at his face, "I- I have not done anything of the sort.." Before he can even speak, I snatch the rope at him again and retie it again. I make a sailors knot and throw it at him. He catches it with two fingers and sighs, picking it apart with a single pull,

"What are you feeling?"

"I'm scared," his eyes open wide and he drops the rope.

"It's understandable," he hums, "my first time was with a horrid woman who beat me until cried… If you wanted I could always um help— you…"

We sit there in an awkward trance for a moment and he ties the rope laying it at my feet. I pick it up and notice how easy it was tied. He wants me to ask him something but I get straight to the point instead,

"Ok… But only if I can see the Finnick Odiar take it himself," I say shyly looking away from his oceanic eyes. He walks away… And I dart up in denial. _Was it something I said?_ I glance over and see him walking into the kitchen area and fumbling through the cabinets, and then his eyes light up as he grabs a handful of something. Still embarrassed of myself, I try not to look at him as he slyly prances back over. He gets more serious now and disappears from my sight. I am too shy too look around. _What am I doing? Why do I feel so exposed? _

Then suddenly, he is standing inches behind me, his skin barley touching sending goose bumps down my spine. His hot breathe on my neck and lips lightly tickling my ear; he whispers,

"Want a sugar cube?" Then seductively slips one into his mouth and crunches it near my ear. My heart skipped a beat, he remembered.

"Y-Yes please," he carefully holds his hand out in front of me with a sugar cube in the palm of his hand,

"Take it, Girl on fire," I can feel the smirk on his face. I nervously attempt to grab the sugar cube but fail gracefully. He unexpectedly closes his hand and turns me around to him, smashing his lips into mine.

* * *

**Ohh cliffhanger right at the good sexy time part. Anyways, please review and tell me how you like it. Please 3 I love Finnick's charm, I had to make one. But yea, reviews please! Next chapter will be up soon! Thank you! Should I continue?**


	2. Playing with Fire: (Chapter 2)

Extra Info: **Rated: M **(Has touchy subjects like rape, sex, swearing, smut, lemon, and gore)

* * *

I can't focus on the tragedy at the moment, his lips feel like ecstasy. I send out a small sigh of acceptance and can feel him smile. I go to smile back and he slips his tongue in-between entrance of my mouth. I incisively put my arms around his neck and he stops kissing me to look deeply in my Seam eyes.

"T-There's nothing pretty about them."

"Oh touché Miss. Everdeen, you're absolutely dynamite," and he begins to kiss me again with more passion and aggression and before. He starts to kiss my neck and feel the many curves and crevices my body has to offer. I start to tremble,_ stop it. Stop. Everything's going to be ok. _He notices this small detail and looks up to say,

"It's going to be ok, Katniss, trust me"

"I do.."

"I need you to let go," he pauses, "when you are with me… I want you know it will be ok," I know the perfect come back. I put on my game face and smirk playfully,

"Make me."

Every inch of him became electrified and I see the seductive Finnick I once met at Quarter Quell , "Oh… I'd love to." I can feel his touch slowly trailing beneath my shirt as he kisses my neck, I quietly groan. In one single swoop, I can see my bra lays on the floor. He's kissing me harder and his fingertips graze his way to hips,

"Please.." I entreat, he bites his lip, clearly not being able to handle saying anything but yes,

"Oh god damn it, Kaniss, you're so hot," lifting me over his shoulder and carrying me to the bedroom. You know, we never even looked around at the rooms yet; it's all so glamorous and beautiful here. We come to the wall of window: a door to the left wall and a door to the right… He bolts in the door to the left.

"Oh wrong room," Finnick schismatically chuckles, noticing he has stumbled into the stylist's area,

"Take good care of her for me," Cinna jokingly says as Finnick winks and carries me to the other door. He opens it with ease by the twist of his fingers and to our amazement the room is themed like the ocean.. A sandy, plush carpet, navy blue silk sheets, and blue walls hand painted with sea-like designs… It's beautiful except for the scent of roses. He throws me carefully on the edge of the bed and before I could even look up, he is on my lap, successfully taking my shirt off me.

He stares for a moment and then touches my bare chest; I let out a small groan. He takes it as a good sign and begins to lick my breasts, I never knew this feeling existed, I feel loved.

"Oh… Finnick," I breathlessly moan. He looks up and stops what he is doing to send me a bewitching grin,

"What?"

"D-Don't stop," the smirk on his face grew,

"Oh Katniss, I couldn't even force myself to stop if I had to," and before I know it he has his manipulating hand down my pants and can feel him running his finger on me. He looks me straight in the eyes and touches in between my legs. My reaction pleases him, I mumbled his name and pulled on his shirt collar… Now I know why everyone loves him,

"Stop you're driving me crazy," I say. He raises an eyebrow and leans in close to my face while pushing his finger deeper inside of me; I let out a moan as he purrs,

"Make me." I pull him closer and unbuckle his pants, ripping off his shirt in between kisses. I have him stripped down to his blue boxers and just as I was about to reach out and touch the silk, he uses his free hand to grab both of mine,

"Not yet, you first," as he pushes me down on the bed, pushing his finger farther in and out, adding more finger every time. I want to scream but not out of pain but out of pleasure. I cannot help but let his name escape my lips, it just makes him go faster_ and I like it._ He dips his head down and starts licking my area along with his previous finger skills. _Oh my god, I am the rope in his hands_, I can't help but arch at this thought. Then, I screamed his name, I sure as hell don't care who hears it.

He stands up grabbing my legs with a devilish grin, "I did not expect for you to like it that much, you secret kink you," I blush and am too awkward to look into his perfect eyes. He lowers his boxers revealing a long, hard member. I gulp and for a split second I look up to notice a slight pang of guilt in his eyes. He closes his eyes touching himself and bites his lip.

"I want this," I reassure him, he grunts in enjoyment.

"Say it louder, kitten."

"I want you," I scream as I claw my way toward him.

"No, no, no," he pushes me back down, "You're mine." At that moment a grin from ear to ear appears and he slowly lets out a sigh as he slips himself into me.

"You're so tight kitten…" he says a few times in my ear. It hurt at first… Then it felt different, and then it felt… good. I want to say something but my mind won't speak. He then holds my hands effortlessly above my head and starts to thrust faster, I let out a sea of moans repeating his name over and over.

"Yes my little kitty.." he moans, "fuck yes."

"F-Faster," he holds tighter to my hands and begins banging me like a machine, pumping me in and out at perfect rhythm. The pleasure is uncontrollable,

"I'm going to cum," he cries, I nod in agreement. He grabs my waist lightly, digging deeper and faster a few times more then like fireworks, we both let out a cry of euphoria at the same time. My body is left feeling warm and dripping.

Some moments pass and he pulls out. Now lying next to me, holding me from my side to gently kiss my cheek,

"I love you, I always loved you," he mutters, "Ever since I first saw the Girl On Fire on that tv screen.. If I knew for sure I could have you" he desirably sighs, "I would of tried harder at the Quarter Quell."

I don't really know what to say… I am blushing like an idiot and smiles and kisses me on my forehead before he tucking me under the covers of the bed. The sex made him cuddly and I can feel his soft skin wrapping around my body. This feels like home… He is home. I snuggle closer to him and can feel the warmth of his chiseled chest against me, "Goodnight, Katniss." Instead of saying goodnight, I snuggle closer to him and kiss his perfect lips. _Goodnight._


	3. Playing with Fire: (Chapter 3)

Just a reminder: Hunger Games:**Finnick & Katniss PairingRated: M**(Has touchy subjects like rape, sex, swearing, smut, lemon, and gore)

...

I see Cato in my dreams, laughing along side President Snow himself. Their grins are almost as empty as the space surrounding them, then I wake up in a flash when they snarl and turn into mutts. They were not snarling, it was Finnick screaming, I shake him and his eyes flash open,

"Nightmares," he mutters softly.

"Me too"

"It's a victor thing," he sighs. I look at him and express how I hate the thought of being sold for money to the Capitol. We gain nothing from this but heartbreak. Finnick makes a quirky face and whispers in my ear,

"Make them pay it _secrets_… That is how you get it to be worth your time." He glances over at the clock and sees it is two O' clock and tells me it's time to get ready. Although we slept together, I do not feel comfortable enough to shower with him. I give a small smile and allow him to shower before me. _What am I doing? I hope today goes well, why am I still here?_ Seconds have turned to minutes and I make my way toward the luxurious bathroom connected to our bedroom and just as I am about to open the door I hear muffled sobs.

* * *

****Finnick's P.O.V****

I am the worst, I am not victor. Oh poor, helpless Annie, "Annie…" This water is just as beautiful as my tears… I am a monster. I wish I died in the arena the first time, this is a useless fight. My eyes hurt now and I can't control my voice crackling, "Fucking kill me…"

And to top it off, I took Katniss's innocence away, doomed to live my horrid life. I shelter my head on my knees and let out another cry, Katniss's first time should of been with someone better, I am the worst, "Katniss…"

* * *

****Back to Katniss's P.O.V.****

The cries seem almost hysterical and it is a mix of words from Annie to Katniss to kill me. I get a lump in my throat and push the door open. His shadow behind the fogged glass shower panel sensed my presence and silences his sobs, turning off the water and opening the door to step out.

"Oh Katniss," he says in a light seductive tone, "Like what you see?" He takes my arms and pulls me close to his damp skin to kiss my cheek, then leaves to be styled. That's be Finnick I know, just as charming as ever.

I strip down and step in the shower, pressing the many buttons and dials to see the outcome. Some buttons give me different shampoos or conditioners, and the dials can change the flow of the streaming water around me. I finish washing off and sit in the shower for a moment, preparing for what may lie ahead. I get out dripping wet and make my way to Cinna's chambers. He and the team has transformed the the walls to mirrors and a clothes rack lines the opposite wall. My prep team strips Me down to Beauty Base Zero and start remaking me from the skin out. Octavia begins painting my nails as Viena scowls while waxing my body. Meanwhile, Flavius is curling my hair into soft waves. When the basic redesigning is done, Cinna looks at me and gives me bright, cherry lips and dark, smokey eyes. Pleased with his results he adds some blush and walks to a rack of clothing. I look at my feet trying not to peek at my appearance. He walks back with garments in his hand,

"Put these on," it was a rouge, lace bra and panties with a short black dress and red heels. The dress was a real sight, the back was made of lace and was skin tight but puffed outwards at my waist. It barley covered my butt and that bothers me. I slip on the clothing in silence and look in the mirrors around me,

"I look like a slut," I say beaming at a flirtatious looking girl,

"Just look at the back of the dress." I sigh and see the lace back of my dress reveals a very red bra,

"You look what others would be called, sexy," Cinna says lightly.

"I look like a slut."

"Not a slut, a whore," Finnick says playfully in the background. I search the mirrors and see him leaning on the back wall, licking his lips to my sight. He is dressed similar, a black suit and red shoes. (his boxers must be red too.)

"There's a difference, it's not like you had a choice," he sighs. I know he's right and agree with him. Cinna places us next to each other and evaluates his work, and I hate to admit it but we look ravishing together.

He smirks, "_The Katniss Everdeen and Finnick Odair."_ He takes my hand and we begin to leave the apartment, thanking my prep team and searching the streets for our suspected victim.

"There he is, in front of number 64," there stood a young man, probably Finnick's age staring at us. Finnick grabs my hand and walks toward him, "Remember, we are the most wanted things in Panem," I smile and he let's go of his grasp around me to seductively greet the man,

_"Hello there..."_

"You will refer to me as sir or master," we nod in understanding, "Pleasure to have you two in my presence."

I instinctively make a classic Finnick smirk and say,"Of course it is," then kiss his cheek. The man puts his arm around me and leads us inside his prison, Finnick looks at the placement of his arm but holds his tongue, putting his arm around him,

"Before we get started... I ask for... Payment," he smirks a bit, leaning his head on the man's shoulder, blowing his hot breath onto his skin.

"Well let me get my wallet..."

"No Sir," I pull at him and become parallel to Finnick, putting my head on the opposite side of his neck,

"Tell us your secret." Finnick looks at me pleased at my answer and begins to nibble on his neck,

"S-Secret? I don't have any, that's nonsense."

"Well then, that's a shame," I pull him down to my level and whisper in his ear, "We _love_ secrets."


	4. Playing with Fire: (Chapter 4)

Just a reminder: Hunger Games: **Finnick & Katniss Pairing** **Rated: M **(Has touchy subjects like rape, sex, swearing, smut, lemon, and gore)

* * *

He fidgets helplessly and glances at both of us teasing him,

"Ok ok listen, I heard a rumor President Snow hand picked every victor for the last hunger games." Finnick and I exchanged an angry look but moved on to our job. I flirtatiously glance at the man and see him smiling at me, practically undressing me with my eyes. Finnick put the man's face in his hands and purred,

"Thank you _Master_," then pressed his lips on him. Their lips fought one another then they stopped to see Finnick grinning at me, "Don't be shy, Kitten," this isn't the Finnick I know. The man ignores the request and pulls us both by the hand to his bedroom. It's much more hostile here, I feel tense and my nervousness has to be showing, suddenly he speaks,

"You, manwhore, strip over there. As for Miss Everdeen, let me undress you," Finnick's lips quiver and follows orders, I slowly walk toward the moster. I don't want him to touch me... But still I walk forward. He pulls my hair and forces me to kiss him. _Was this the same man who greeted us outside?_ He smirked a dark grin and effortlessly makes my dress fall to the floor. He takes his cold hands and starts rubbing between my legs over my underwear, letting out a groan. His eyes then dart from me to Finnick,

"Alright Boy, get her bra off and hold her for me," his eyes shot open and he bit his lip in understanding,

"Yes, master..."

"Finnick, wah-" he unlocks my bra swiftly and pins my arms behind my back,

"I'm sorry," he whispers, as tears fell on my back. The man's grin grew wider and he's pulled out his member.

"Tell me you want it, whore."

"I-I want it sir," I say with a cracking voice.

"Make me believe it Girl on Fire," he says as he digs his hands into my sides.

"Please I want you," I cry out in pain.

"Good," he rips off my underwear and stuff himself in my in one, tight, painful squeeze. I scream over the pain and the man moans over how tight I am, I can tell Finnick is making sure not to look. After a few minutes, it starts to hurt less but to equal out the minimal pleasure he sends me random moments of pain like slapping parts of me. He pulls me deeper into him and gets close to my face telling me to praise him,

"Y-You're so good Sir." He goes faster and I scream his name. I turn to give Finnick an entreated look... _I want to go home._ The man thrust me harder and faster, while grasping my neck,

"I'm gonna-" he screams. Done. We can go. "Ok, manwhore, I'm tired. Let me watch you use her, entertain me," the man says while walking away to sit and watch. Oh and be rough." I spoke too soon.

"Finnick.." He doesn't look at me all he does is quiver and apologize silently. I see something change in him suddenly and his eyes remind me of stormy ocean waves. Then in seconds flat, he pushes me against the nearest wall and claws into my skin, this isn't the Finnick I know. I hold his face in my hands and he gives me an evil grin,

"What's wrong kitten? Let's enjoy our time here, shall we?" He shoves me in the wall again, aiming his member between my legs, I let tears fall down my face and this makes Finn's eyes water a little but he is able to keep his devilish act up to perfection. He pulls me off the wall and throws me to the floor. Before I can think, he is positioned above my body and grabs my chest while moving his lower half into place,

_"Come on whore, show me how you got that 11."_ This is not Finnick. I look him straight in the eyes and say,

"Make me." he grins and moans my name, causing my words to twist and curl as he pushes his manhood into me. This isn't like before, it is more than pain. It's another nightmare.

"Finnick I-"

"Louder"

I start to feel the tears run down my face in a steady stream, "Finnick I-"

"I said louder," he darkly pleads, grabbing me by the hair to pull me close to his emotionless face.

"Finnick I love you!" I scream at the top of my lungs, on a cliff of tears. He looks at me and sends a seductive smile my way,

"As do I." He pumps in me faster and faster until he let my name escape his lips in one a deep moan. He drops me to the floor and I fall in hot, dripping pain. All I see is the corner of my eyes is Finnick staring at the floor and the man staring at us in pleasure. All I can feel is pain and my body shaking, I refuse to believe it is from pleasure because I want to burst into tears... I feel violated.

"Alight, Mr. Odair and Miss Everdeen, you are free too go. Thank you for your time." He throws my clothes toward me and Finn and I get redressed to finally be set free. Finnick turns before leaving and uses whatever charm he has left to say,

"You're very welcome, I bet it was worth every cent."


	5. Playing with Fire: (Chapter 5)

Extra Info: Hunger Games: **Finnick & Katniss Pairing** **Rated: M **(Has touchy subjects like rape, sex, swearing, smut, lemon, and gore)

* * *

The walk home is silent, Finnick is doing that thing where he touches your hand in hopes you'll touch it back and hold hands. I don't want to hold his hand,

"Get away from me! Don't touch me!" I run a bit faster to our glass home, seeing faces of people recognizing the Girl On Fire being overruled by water.

"Katniss, please!"

"No!" I say while walking through the entrance of our transparent home. I can hear Finnick running up the stairs behind me while I viciously unlock the door,

"Cinna!" He comes running to my broken voice, jaw dropped and speechless. He takes me in his arms and runs his finger through my messy hair telling me it will be ok. I burst out in uncontrollable tears _and I sure as hell do not care who hears. _He asked what happen and before I could speak Finnick answers in a cold tone,

"Work."

"Yea," I say sarcastically, "Being forced to have sex until you can't feel your own skin. It's just work!" I scream. Cinna looks hollow and apologetic, completely engulfing me in his arms,

"Oh Katniss…"

"I-I need to take a shower…" I say while storming out of their presence.

I bang the bathroom door shut and lock it, instantly falling in front of the door, my tears could probably fill up this stupid bathtub. I get up and turn the showerhead on, strip clean then, hop into the water in hopes of dosing my sins cleans. I press every button, use every dial and scrub every inch of me until I am red and raw to the bones… _But I still feel dirty. _I keep scrubbing it is starting to hurt but it's useless, _I still feel dirty._ I fall and sit under the stream of waters and cry quietly, it is kind of comforting because I can't tell which is tears or water. Suddenly, I heard his honeyed voice outside the shower,

"I'm sorry."

"How the hell did you even get in here? Get out."

"Make me," he said playfully, while all knowing I won't, "I picked the lock but please listen to me."

"Fine, fish boy."

"The way you are acting… It was exactly how I reacted… At my first… Day at work. I'm sorry I hurt you yesterday, but please understand we have to listen to them, it was for your safety."

I flash to the image of him pulling my hair to his face while tears ran down my face and find it hard to imagine that moment being real. "You were crying just now in the shower? You probably can't tell which are tears when it all blends together… Why do you think I do it?" Then it hit me, this morning he was crying in the same position I was in, I open the foggy glass door,

"No… I'm sorry," I say and he cups my face to slowly but passionately kiss me. He coughed to break the space and mumbled, "Sorry, I'll leave now."

"No wait, you can always bath wi-"

"Oh Kitten," he purrs, "you're priceless." I feel kind of embarrassed knowing _the Finnick Odair _wants me by his side. But something about his eyes remind me of Peeta… Nevermind. I come back to reality seeing Finnick turn off the shower head and turn on the bath foist, he presses a button and bubbles foam out of the corners. While he was doing this, I couldn't help but actually look at him… He was beautifully carved but what I did not notice before was his new markings traced on his skin and his hair undone… I am actually glad I didn't see my hair and makeup when I got home.

"I'm coming in, Kitten" he says with a wide, gorgeously lit smile, and gracefully sits himself the opposite side of the tub.

"Since when did I say _Kitten_ was a nickname?"

He raises an eyebrow and smirks, making his classic expression, "Since the day we lost everything… and you became mine…" he runs his hand through his hair, "_Kitten_."

"Ok.._Finn,"_ I say in with a grin on my face. Suddenly he splashes me, then out of revenge I splash him. Then, we give each other a serious glare until he disappears under the water and instantly pops back up up inches from my face, "Meow."

"Shut up," I laugh, let me wash your hair."

"Ok," he says with a childish, cheeky face. I press a button, letting the soap fall on my hand. I notice Finnick licking his lips,_ I bet he wishes he was dripping onto my hand_, I laugh and move my hands though his bronze hair.

I feel the suds soak in his hair and I speak in a reserved tone, hoping he will hear, "It's ok, we had no choice."

"My turn," he says.

"Not needed, I am pretty sure I cleaned every crevice on my body," I say while climbing out of the tub into the cold air. I smile, seeing the man follow me leave. I wipe off the mirror and am shocked to the point of falling back into tears…

My body is painted with black and blue patches, red marks line my skin and that's when the tears drip down my face, "It's just work," I mumble as Finnick holds me in comfort. He carries me in his arms to bed. I don't think about the day. I don't think about the Games. I don't think about Peeta, I think about feeling safe and loved in Finnick's arms.

I wake up to birds chirping, "Good morning Finn," I say mellowly. When I do not get a reply, I turn and see he is not in bed. I get up and put on a t-shirt to go look for him,

"Finn?" I turn the corner, "Finnick?"

I see a note on the oak table,

_78th City Park,_

_Finnick Odair,_

_10:00 am_

"Oh," I put the note down and walk to the living room of clear windows seeing Cinna sitting on the plush carpet stare into the sky, "Hey!"

"Mocking Jay, darling!" I was going to sit by him when I hear a loud ringing sound near the kitchen. It sounds like a phone ringing, _Oh we're in the Capitol I forgot about phones!_ I race toward the sound and answer the perfect china antique, "Helllllloooo?"

"Good Morning, Miss Everdeen," I would know that voice anywhere. Snow.

"…What do you want,_ Mr. President," _I reply coldly.

"Pack up your prep team, you and lover boy and moving, he will be back soon to tell you where," the phone clangs and becomes silent.

"I guess were moving guys,"

"Oh and I was just starting to love the Capitol," we both giggle at his remark.

I help my prep team pack up the wardrobe assigned for me along with the mirrors they have installed, soon after we finish Finnick arrives. You can tell he had a rough day but seeing my face he smiled warmly and tried to walk happily toward me,

"Guess what?"

"What, Finn?"

"We are moving to District 4. Snow called and said this place was only temporary until he got control of all the districts again," I could see the slight pain in his sea form eyes because that is where he and his family lived…

"Will I get to meet your friends?"

He laughed sarcastically saying, "I don't have a lot of friends, just my fans… Just my fans."


	6. Playing with Fire: (Chapter 6)

Finnick and I did not come to the glass home with anything so we helped carry my prep team's supplies out the door. I get as far as the entrence when I drop a case of shoes and Cinna gives me frantic look,

"Sorry," I laugh, "My bad." I go to pick up the array of shoes until Finnick's hand touches mine,

"Left me help you, darling," he said in an alluring tone. You could hear the whispers of dazed fans behind us melting over picture perfect moment between _the Finnick Odair and Katniss Everdeen _in public. I give him the 'somebody is watching' look. He takes the hint and looks amused with our little game of P.D.A. We lift the same stiletto shoe and stare charismatically into each other's eyes. Finnick's lips curl and he takes the shoe from my hand, laying his lip on mine softy for all of the Capitol to see.

He smirks and I pick up the remaining shoes to put back in their container. Then, as we leave center stage the crowd sighs in awe and he gives me a wink, throwing the stiletto into the glass house. We don't turn but you can hear it shatter. He looks pleased and innocently says,

"I never liked glass houses anyways," he announces as we laugh in unison.

We make it to a train that will take us to District 4, then begin watching the colorful city fade from out eyes. I sit on his lap happy to be going to a place I can call home.

"Don't get use to it," Finnick sighs, "You'll be traveling in and out of districts more than you can blink." I have not even looked at my prep team since we entered the train; I have been fixed on Finnick's beautiful eyes. It's been a few hours and I turn my head upwards to see he has dosed off peacefully, practically sleeping like he was posed. He even looks irresistible when he's sleeping. I find myself humming the song my father taught me…

"Why you singing that, Kat?" He says with one eye open looking down at me.

I watch the lights go past the train and pretend they are angels, "Sometimes I think I'd better off dead."

He open both eyes and looks at me very serious, "I know how you feel, I'd be lying if I said it wasn't a thought in my head," he mutters, "Just don't hang yourself dear, then I'd surly have to meet you at the tree." It takes a minute for me to process the information then I realize the surety of that matter,

"I won't," I promise by leaning in to aimlessly plaster his face full of kisses.

I can see Prim, she is begging me to kill her before the Mutts attack. _Prim! Prim! Hold on! _I can't, I can't save her. I hear a canon fire. Suddenly my surrounding warp from the Games to black and my eyes flutter open. I see Finnick and the prep team over me cautiously,

"It's a victor thing…" Finnick sighs and instantly knows what happen.

"Well, regardless doll-face," he daintily adds, "We're here." He grabs my hand to walk of the train with me and turns to say, "Oh rule of thumb, smile and wave. If you thought the Capitol loved us, you have no idea."

I see a hint of spark in his green eyes as we exit the train, he lives for the attention I can taste it, and I am not going to lie-_ it's strangely satisfying. Smile and wave…_

There is a sea of people waving and cheering on his arrival, he graciously waves and kisses my cheek, they roar louder. I smile at the crowd, with one hand holding his, the other waving. In the crowd I see a group of girls mutter _the Katniss Everdeen_ and I blow a kiss in their general direction. They make a path for us, allowing us to walk through.

Finnick points to something in the distance, it was a beautiful oak house secluded on the shore. I could make out the faint sight of pin stripped blue and red curtains in the windows. The front door had a wreath made of knots, damn, even his house is cute. We reach the a certain point and we are walking alone,

"I haven't seen you knotting lately," I state questionably.

"I've been busy with _work."_

"That never stopped you before.. Even in the Games."

He looks at be stubbornly and crosses his arms, scowling at the opposite direction of my face,

"It broke," he looks back over and then smiles warmly, "but don't you worry! It's a good thing were here, I got that shit on tab," we laugh.

We reach the door, and he kicks it open, "Welcome home, Katniss Odair!"

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing," he fake coughs, "I said nothing." I didn't catch it, so whatever.

His house was perfect, it looked like mine back in Victor's Village but was better furnished. The entrance was two rooms, a dinning room and a living room. The dinning room had a red table cloth and unlit blue candles while the living room has blue couches with gold pin stripes and a fire place,

"It's perfect, and not a single scent of rose anywhere!" He gestures me to follow him and he walks upstairs in his bedroom, it's a simple white room… White walls, white bed, white sheets and a crystal chandelier. He walks forward and digs in a small box in his room, and pulls out a new piece of rope to manipulate,

"Much better," he affirms as he twists it between his fingers.

Then for some odd reason, his nose cringes and he looks to the left of his bed. I breath in and snap my head to the same direction.

_Roses. _

He looks my way and follows the scent, alas: on his nightstand is a fresh white rose and that familiar note card…


	7. Playing with Fire: (Chapter 7)

Just a reminder: Hunger Games: **Finnick & Katniss Pairing** **Rated: M **(Has touchy subjects like rape, sex, swearing, smut, lemon, and gore)

* * *

He picks up the note card, cringing at the touch and reads it to himself and just as he was about to say it to me, he reads it again. He does it a few times then I reach out to snatch it from his grasp. He moves his hand back, leaving me empty handed,

"Fastest fingers in the Panem," he smirks.

"Oh, just show me the note," I stomp as he obliges. I read it, then reread it again and look up as his face, shocked and confused. It read:

_Victor's Village_

_District: 12_

_Katniss Everdeen_

_8:30 PM_

"This has to be a horrible joke," I only wish that was the punch line.

"I thought it was blown off the map?"

"Only one way to find out," I look at the wall clock, 7:30. Cinna has a outfit already picked out for me. I slipped on the skin tight leather pants and some nude heels along with a white V-Neck. Finnick helped me put on the leather jacket while Cinna quickly curled my hair in long locks. As I kiss Finnick goodbye he gives a concerning look and hands me his rope,

"You'll need this more than me tonight." I wave goodbye to everyone else and bordered the train to District 12…

I sat next to the window and watched the waves curl away. It doesn't feel safe alone, the darkness feels like it can creep on me at any minute if I close my eyes… I take out Finnick's rope and anxiously tie and untie it. I don't know how long it has been but I have been imaging the rope as his fingers and the touch of it is comforting. I feel the train coming to a stop and gather myself to walk off the train. I am use to seeing Effie get off the train at the state house but when I turn I see I have walked by a pile of ruble and bricks, but that is only the beginning. I walk down the familiar path to my home and along the way I see dead bodies and grass. There is no trace of life, just broken remains of what use to be 12. I survey the area while walking to my destination, tying and untying the rope along the way. There is a guillotine set up and many torture stations, I'm shaking and think of Gale. The rope feels like it made of concrete and untying it is not an option. I let my lip quiver and slowly walk past the dissilience.

I am shocked to my sight, everywhere in District 12 is destroyed but Victor's Village look untouched. The grass is green, the plants looks unharmed and the houses look as if they still look capable of providing a home… Snow is truly a cold man. The note never said what house so I walk into Peeta's. It has an empty vibe, almost cold. On the table I see the book Peeta helped draw for me… I notice it is 8:35 and take it with me; leaving just as empty. I could not stand to be in here any more. Still no one is there so I step into my home. It is even emptier and I begin to cry… A lot. Everything is how it was left, Prim's hairbrush on the table, and Mother's food on the counter, Gale's game bag emptied on the floor. My breath feels like it is being extinguished like a flame that has been cut of oxygen. I run upstairs avoiding to look at anything that might trigger my memory and grab my father's jacket, then run back down stuffing it into Gale's game bag along with the book and now Prim's brush. I sling the bag across my back and turn to hear footsteps behind me,

"Sweetheart," a familiar drunken voice calls, "You're late." I turn quickly to see my suspicions were correct, there stood a man holding his bottle of booze giving me a warm, secure smile.

"Haymitch," I sigh while running toward him to be engulfed in a hug. "I thought Snow killed you…"

"No, no. Can't kill what doesn't seem like a threat, sweetie. To him I am just a drunk victor and hey," he says before taking a chug from the bottle, "I am ok with that."

"Haymitch you'll never guess what snow has done to me and Finnick."

"Actually," he affirms, "That is why you're here." My mentor takes another hit from the bottle and speak again but quietly in my ear, "Victor's Village is bugged, he knows you're here. So, for your safety I have to do what I _called_ you for, or else Snow would be suspicious."

"I really don't like where this is going." Haymitch apologizes and reassures me it is just to keep in touch with me but I don't like it. He reaches out for my chest but I slap his hand out of the way, "Don't touch me, Haymitch!"

"Look, I can leave with you after but this is the only way you'd know I was still alive," he whispers in a cracked tone. Haymitch tells me it is not uncommon for Mentors to _get attached _to their Victors and Snow will think nothing of him existing near me. It all makes sense, but I wish there was another way. He takes my face in his sticky hands and puts his intoxicated, lustful lip onto mine. I pull back and I beg him not to.

"Here," he offers me his bottle, "Drink enough of it and you won't feel a thing." I don't hesitate; I snatch it from his hand and drink as much as I can swallow until everything is blurry and disoriented.

"Hay-Mitch, I ju-st do-not…. Un-der," I cough, "stand you." Ignore my words, I am totally illogical in the most logical way.

"Look who's talking," I groan in displeasure and tell him to just get it over with. He nods feels my chest over my shirt, squeezing it and moaning my name. I take another chug. He pulls out his member giving me a menacing glace which then causes me to take another shot. Just as my vision is successfully blurring into black he grabs my head forcing it to suffocate by his cock. The last thing I hear is him crying out my name, the last thing I feel is the tears falling from my face.


	8. Playing with Fire: (Chapter 8)

Just a reminder: Hunger Games: **Finnick & Katniss Pairing** **Rated: M **(Has touchy subjects like rape, sex, swearing, smut, lemon, and gore)

I awaken to the sound of Finnick yelling at what I assume must be Haymitch,

"You twisted fuck," he screams in fierce rage. I hear the sound of liquid in a container being drank.

"It was the only believable way, trust me," he sighs In a clam tone. My head feels like it has been stung by a Jabberjay, I am never drinking again. Eh, who am I kidding? If things keep going the way they are I'll probably end up like Haymitch one day.

"You're older than her, what kind of mentor does that?"

"So are you," he says lightly.

"Shut up, you're like forty."

I hear the splash of liquid being drank again then Haymitch's raspy voice mutter, "Bite me, prince charming." They continue arguing and I groggily open my eyes. Thanks for the sleep guys, I am not hungover or anything. I survey my surroundings and Finnick is fuming vile words inches from Haymitch's face. While my mentor looks bored, splashing his drink around and giving Finnick an amused smirk.

"Shut up," I say in a dull monotone voice, avoiding eye contact with both of them.

Haymitch walks over to my bed side and sits on the white sheets looking at the floor,

"Please just listen to me," he mumbles. I give Finnick a pleading look and he looks away as if to agree to listen to Haymitch's side of the story.

"Do not forget I was once a Victor too… I was once a boy who was the game…" He sighed, "I was once a toy to the Capitol myself. I was planning to overthrow Snow out of anger and when I won the Games he sold me off…" I can see his arms start to shake as they are covering his eyes, "He told not to mess with him and when I threatened to over throw the Capitol, he killed my family," my mind raced toward Prim and Mother. "When I did not do a job I was assigned to… He killed my girlfriend and I was left with nothing," I thought of Peeta and Gale… Then Finnick. Suddenly it all became clear and Finnick couldn't help but look shocked into his core. He was trying to protect me and keep us in his grasp… we were the only people Haymitch had left. I got out of the covers and sat next to Haymitch. I did not say on word but he knew we understood what he said. He was unable to speak in a normal tone now and did not have the heart to take another gulp of his alcohol. There is no anger now, no regret. He did those things yesterday night to be able to be near again. He said communications between districts is now impossible even by phones; he did not want to risk our lives. "There was no other way I'd know you were alive unless I called Snow to _see _you. Please forgive me."

I asked Haymitch why he did not just search the Districts for me then but he said since 12 was destroyed; he was free to move to another one but could not travel more than once unless it was for official business like the Games. I thanked him for thinking of such a flawless plan that even Snow didn't see coming.

Finnick leans against the pale wall looking at Haymitch from the corner of his apologetic eyes,

"It's ok, welcome home."

**And that was the first time I saw Haymitch cry.**

Haymitch gets up without a word and leaves the room, while Finnick and I sit in silence. After a few minutes, Finnick sends an bewitching grin and decides to break the silence,

"Let's not waste such a glorious afternoon, it's been a while since we both had free time." He's right, I notice the lack of a note card and seize the moment. We both walk carefully down the bare wooden steps of his home, making sure not to bother Haymitch. Then, out the door. His district is beautiful, the smell of sea-salt and blue skies. We walk around his yard and into the sand dunes behind his house being greeted by the warm ocean current. I never experienced wet sandy beaches… This feeling is totally new. He grabs my hand and we walk along the coast, feeling out feet dip into the ground as we aimlessly venture to nowhere. We do not talk but he looks truly happy here like he part fish and the feeling of watery sand is home to him.

I want to soak in this moment, suspended in time when there are no games, no worries. Just innocence. I smile at this small thought.

"What are you smiling you?" he asks happily but I just shake my head… Explaining that the ocean gives me the ability to feel innocence is something indescribable, all I can do is shake my head.

We have been walking for some time and we end up to a pier that stretches into the water's depths, "Follow me, Kat," he says innocently. I nod and he holds me hand, guiding me down wooden panels above the water… I feel like I am going to fall.

"Is this safe?"

"Of course it is, just move with the water," he takes delicate strides forward as those words rolled off his tongue. I can see the pier dip when he walks, "Trust me." I do and take a step forward… Falling into the salty ocean,

"Damn it, damn it, damn it all," I scream, "You knew this would happen," I saw splashing and glaring at the laughing boy on the pier.

"I should have told you I make it look easy," he purrs. I give him my best pouty face but just says _aww does this kitten not like water?_ I was about to swim out but he pulls his shirt off to join me in the water. As I fell in, he gracefully dives instead, jumping in perfect form and leaving not a single splash when he enters the current. Finnick pops up mere inches from my wet a face, "Meow."

"Shut up," I splash at him.

"Make me." Water is his element so there is nothing I can do so I stick my tongue out and climb on the pier. He rests his upper body on the edge of the dock, "Oh, you're no fun." He climbs out and sits next to me, and we feel the ocean on our feet and absorb the sun as it hits off the ocean. I fall asleep with my head on his shoulder looking at the waves and wake up in the same position expect it has turned to night,

"About time, I thought for sure this was put you out," he laughs. I notice it is now late but do not want to go… Instead I want to live this moment a little bit longer. I look at him and warmly ask, "Let's play a little game of knots?"

"I'd love to," he charmingly says while pulling out his rope and beginning to twist it about. He hands it to me feeling successful. I can not untie it… I look at it and bite it but… Nothing.

"Find the weak spot," he desirably says. I look at it but see no way to undo it.

"You win this time," I hand it to Finnick, "here." He sighs and looks me straight in the eyes while pulling it apart with his teeth… Show off.

"Secret, now hmm, shall we?"

I should of guessed I would not get a free turn, "You're distracting." He leans in close and raises his eye brow, giving me the most devilish grin, "You find me… Distracting?" He looks away from my eyes, "Noted." He hands me the rope, there is no point. I know he can untie any knot. I make a circle knot hoping he will at least fake it. He laughs and uses tow fingers to undo it, "I taught you that one but nice try, now tell me how adventurous are you.."

"Very."

"Excellent!" he says while pulling off his pants and boxers, revealing his flawless skin.

"W-What are you doing?" He gives me a wink and swan dives into the water, popping up seconds later and looking at me from the shallow sand dunes below. I shake my head but he keeps smiling at me to join him.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" he says in an enticing tone. Fine. I take clothing off hoping no one sees me… But if they do, at least I am with Finnick. I plop into the water and sit in the sand dunes next to him, feeling the water sink into my skin. We move back a bit and sit on the shore of the waves. Being engulfed in water and comfortable on the sand. I sit on his lap and lay my head on his shoulder.

"Now was that so _hard_?" he says with his classic smirk. I can feel his hand start to trail down my thighs and he gives me that knowing look.

"Finnick-"

"Shh.." He runs his finger down my slit but not into it, jus teasing it. He does this for a few minutes, well two can play at this game. I run my finger on his leg and lightly touch his very hard member. He looks up rather amused and he continues to play this game. I start to grind my hips on his not touching his cock and he bites his lip. Suddenly, he moans and flips me over, pinning me to the sandy dunes, "That's not very nice, Kitten," he grins lightly, "You should play nice," he asserts as he breathes on my neck. I playfully pull his hair past my face and whisper, "Make me."

He takes no time and starts to pump his finger in me as the waves provide natural lubricate. It feels too good and I scream his name. His smile widens and he goes faster moaning my name to himself as he stares in awe over my flexing body. I let out a small sigh and he pulls his fingers out, licking them dry, and rolling back on the sand next to me. I take this opportunity to climb on him and take him for myself. I slowly slip my upper body to his waist level and kiss his fully erect manhood.

"Katniss.." he pleads.

"Yes?"

"Please" he entreats. I smile and start to lick him, he sighs and I slowly slip him into my mouth. As I get use to it, I start to move a bit faster and bob my head willingly down him.

"Oh my god, Katniss," he moans. I take it as a good sign and start to lick and rub him a bit faster; using the waves to spalsh the parts of his skin that do not get to be licked up. He holds my head lightly and groans my name in a final breath. I feel him bust in my mouth and let go, smiling in delight. I look at him in the eyes, licking my fingers clean and swallowing ever last bit of him.

"Wow.." he sighs, never have I seen him look so pleased. He looks at me in awe, "Katniss, I am not sure if you know this but you are sexy." _The Finnick Odair _called me sexy. I say I won this game of knots for tonight.

He gets up and motions his head to follow him back inside,

"But we're naked!" I whisper but yell.

"Do you find this_ distracting?_" He says with a sexy pose. I want o say yes but I just wink and follow him. We half run to his home and dart inside, you'd think I was running for my life by the speed I was going at. It wasn't the games, just an adventure with Trident Boy.

Haymitch fell asleep in his chair (Thank Capitol!) so he didn't notice us creeping by him to walk upstairs. I step and realize just how many doors there are up here, I reach for the closet door knob put Fin stops me from opening it, "Wrong room," I look at him confused, "That was… Annie's room.. The one next to that is my mother's… There is an extra next but I gave it to the Prep Team. Remember mine is always last." He left go of my hand and walked forward without me. I look back at Annie's room and away to follow him into his bedroom. He pulls me into the covers and I curl up next to him, with nothing but our skin and the sheets to keep us warm… That is all we need.

"Goodnight,"

"Night."


	9. Playing with Fire: (Chapter 9)

Just a reminder: Hunger Games: **Finnick & Katniss Pairing** **Rated: M **(Has touchy subjects like rape, sex, swearing, smut, lemon, and gore)

* * *

There was no nightmares that night, I woke up with his arms around me. I look up to see he was waiting on me to wake,

"Good morning, fireball."

"Morning," I laugh and kiss his nose. I love to kiss him. He yawns and climbs out of bed, grabbing a pair of boxers to put on before walking downstairs. I take a bit longer to get up, I sit and savor the moment of waking up near people who love me, I was so oblivious to take that for granted back in District 12.

After a few minutes I decide it is time to pull myself out of this utopia I created and get on with the day. I make my way downstairs after slipping on some comfortable lingerie and one of Fin's t-shirts over it, then make my down the paneled steps smelling the scent of a home cooked meal.

Haymitch is cooking eggs on the stove and smiles to my presence, "Ah, splendid. Your eggs are done," he says as he grabs a plate for me. Finnick, Haymitch and I sit on the table and enjoy our first breakfast as a family.

"How did you sleep, Haymitch?" Finnick asks.

"Hungover," he says while pouring a glass of whisky with his eggs. Why am I not surprised? Suddenly, we hear a knock on the door. We all look at eachother as to say none of us want to get it... Someone knocks again but they ignore it.

"Fine," I whine, and get up to answer it. It was a peacekeeper, handing me a rose scenes note without a sound. Does that mean they just walk in here? Creeps.

I analyze it out loud,

"Mellgrove... Capitol... Finnick Odair and Katniss Everdeen... Eleven, sharp." I groan in displeasure, I really hope this isn't like last time time I had to go somewhere with Finnick. I flash to the moment he was pulling me by the hair to his face as tears fell down steadily. He didn't mean it. It's ok. Cinna and my prep team suddenly burst through the door and everyone inside gives that where have you been face. They gleam with excitement and Cinna goes,

"New fabric was on sale in the market, easy to say we cleared them out," noticing how many bundles they actually carried inside, I laughed but you could tell they were genuinely excited about this.

"It's only nine, I am going to go get ready," I walk upstairs excusing myself and walk into the bathroom behind the stairs. It was themed seafoam green, like Finnick's eyes. I turn the shower on and strip to my toes, walking into the warm water. I notice there are no buttons in this shower but levers. I pull one then out came shampoo and begun to wash my hair. I let out a breath and felt the suds drip down my face. I wiped it out of my eyes and sat on the ceramic tub's floor, feeling the water fall on me. I think of that awful man with the cold hands and I can feel myself sobbing. Stop it Katniss, you are better than this... I get up, turning the silver handle down and stepping out of the shower to dry off. I hum my father's song and wrap one of the soft blue towels Finnick kept in a wall shelf.

I walk to Cinna's room and the prep team begins to strip me down to Beauty Base Zero again. They say they want to dress me and Finnick up in something daringly. I am given red eyelashes and shoulder pads, with a sort of Alexander McQueen looking dress made of strips of sequined beads that seems to sparkle like fire in the light. I got to wear my hair in my signature braid but Flavius weaved metallic ribbon though it. I look in the mirror seeing a doll looking girl, no. A Capitol puppet.

I turn to see a very naked Finnick, "What?" he smirks, "Do you find this-"

"Yea, yea. _Distracting_," I convey while rolling my eyes. I could just feel his smirk widen on me as I walk out of the room. I wait for Finnick downstairs with Haymitch and stare blankly at the wall.

"I don't wanna go." Haymitch looks at me very concerned and and let's out a

huge, long sigh.

"I understand, sweetheart." He looks at his watch and excuses himself, "I have to go endure this bullshit too," he says grabbing his flask before stepping out the door. God it feels like a slut house in here. Oh wait, my mistake, a whore house.

I hear a creek of a door open and look up to see Finnick descending from the staircase. He had his hair the way it was in Quarter Quell, and was wearing a sea green, satin toga with built in shorts. Over that he wore a net from hips to one shoulder and he had silver eyelashes. Yes, we are class A puppets. I feel as if were getting ready for the Games with all the thought put into our clothing.

"Aren't you just a fireball," he says playfully while licking his lips, "Katniss Everdeen," and he kisses my hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Finnick Odair," I say in the same tone. We hold gaze for a moment and I feel like we went back in time... When everyone was alive.

"Let's get going," he takes me by my hand and we walk out; calling goodbye to our prep team for who know how long. Instead of the train, we are greeted by peace keepers at the station, guiding us to a hovercraft. The flash backs kick in then out again. We step inside to a seated area, Finnick begins tying and untying his rope and I watch his fingers twist along the threads. He looks at me suddenly, pocketing his rope and says I should learn to be more _sexy_. That really disgusts me but the sad part is he is right.

"This is stupid Finn."

"Make me believe you want me and you're not forced to be here."

"Ok, ok," I sigh, "Oh baby, love me."

"You suck."

"Shut up," I scream while he laughs at me.

"Like this," he coughs, "Baby, please let me be used by you. Then you grab them and look into their eyes and go, you're everything want. Fuck baby, you drive me crazy."

"You drive me crazy…" I mumble, completely mesmerized by his voice.

He looks at me seriously and I snap out of it, successfully learning how to talk dirty after twenty minutes or so.

"This is so lame."

"Ok watch the video," on the a screen that popped out of wall with a clicker he had there was a slutty girl stepping carefully toward the camera, one foot in front of the other. She would bend down pulling off her clothes and sling them with a kick of the heels. The girl would flip her head back, causing her hair to move in the wind until she was upright again. The woman then glided her hand down her cheek to her hips and give a flirty smile to the camera.

"Alright, Kitten, your turn."

"I can't do that," I get up awkwardly and try and mimic the scantily-clad walk. One, two, one, two.. Finnick shakes his head and tell me to try again and I do.

"Wrong, again."

"I did it right, why don't you do it big shot!"

"Fine," he says as he pushes me back on the edge of the bed. He starts on the opposite side of the room, strutting with a serious face then stops inches in front of my body. He bends down while staring at me and I can feel my heart stop. Finnick unbuttons his pants and gracefully falls back upright to flip his hair back and run his finger though it. He takes a step forward and bites his lip. Finnick seductively takes his outfit off in a single flick then allows himself to fall on my lap to grind into my skin,

I want to say something but I kinda just fall silent, he is by all means sexy. He is whispering my name and I can feel him on my skin, I do not know how to take this but he is amazing. He pulls my face close to his by the tip of his finger_, oh god please just kiss me._

"And that is how to be sexy," he whispers in front of my lips before getting up to make me try again.

God damn it.

What a tease.

This is going to be a long ride.

"Katniss, again."

"Uhhhh…" I moan in displeasure. After god knows how long, I notice we are entering the colorful painted city that mocks us so.

The hovercraft lands on a launch pad surrounded by concrete walls and we are told to walk straight through a entrance carved into the bottom of it, leading into the streets. We do and our eyes meet a pair of icy blue ones and innocently evil smile,

"Hello, I am Rosie Snow."


	10. Playing with Fire: (Chapter 10)

**Letter from the Author: I just wanted to say thank you for such a positive response I have been watching the views slowly increase and people send reviews of how good this is really motivates me to keep writing! Please send me them, I love them! Oh and I have a LOT of cliff hangers in the future for you all. Literally, I have been developing this story plot for a year. (It is taking me everything not to write what will happen in the story jfhhsjfsa) So be sure to keep reading, I promise you won't be disappointed! xo **

Just a reminder: Hunger Games: **Finnick & Katniss Pairing** **Rated: M **(Has touchy subjects like rape, sex, swearing, smut, lemon, and gore)

* * *

There stood a child, no taller than Prim was, with silvery white hair that flowed pin straight down her back and piercing light blue eyes… Like Peeta. She wore an elegant light, blue dress that suited her size. Then he eyes sparkle, "Grandpapa said I could have anyone over I wanted today," her smiles grows, "and I chose you two!" She giggles but it sounds more maniacal in my mind. Finnick takes a step forward,

"Hello there, sunshine,"

"Hello," then she looks at me and lights up, "and hello you!" I smile and warmly give her a small hug. She flips her heels and walks down the street turning her head to yelp our way, "Com'on follow me guys!" We walk lightly next to her as she skips down the street. Citizens recognize us and who were with, giving us breathless sighs _I hope they're sighing over how unfortunate we are right now, I know I am. _

I let out a sigh and Finnick smirks my way,

"Hold your breath love, I'm right here," he says as he kisses me cheek. Rosie skips to the front of massive steel gates, undaunted by the size. There was a long brick path that led to a mansion as white as his smile.

We follow her up the path and Finnick goes, "Hey Kat, did you know back in the year 2000 I think, there was this thing called a White House. Apprently snow modeled his house off to look like the one in history books."

"Oh please Finnick, that's a myth. People didn't do that stuff back then." I wonder what they did do… So primitive, I shutter. This road is rather long and yet it's too short. I can see myself nearing the entrance.

"Hai, Charlie! These are my friends," Rosie says to a peacekeeper, pointing at us. He nods and she pulls us inside. We stand in a grand hall of marble, and pulls us like the ragdolls we are up a marvelous flight of marble stairs. She opens the first pair of grand, white doors on the left of the staircase and inside is in her bedroom. It was powder pink sleeping area with canopy bed and reminded me of a princess tale. It had snow flakes painted on the walls in white and the furniture had a clear glaze of cream over all of it. She ran to a short little, tea table and called us over, gitty with excitement,

"Join me for tea! It's tea time!" We follow and giggle and sit by her on small separate stools. She sat in what looked like a mini queen chair, fitting. Fitting for an ice princess.

"Hey sweetie, where is the tea?" I don't see any play dishes or child tea sets, were just sitting at an empty table. I look around and see if I can see them around her room.

"The Anvox will be here soon," she smiles. I knew she was evil; I scowl for a split second.

"Nice house you got her, Little Princess," Finnick charmingly says to hide the fact that we were disgusted.

"Thanks!" she looks up, "Oh, goodie the Anvox is here!" She looks vaguely familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it, and she put a small, hot pot of tea on the table along with three china cups and sugar cubes.

Finnick's eyes light up and he snatches a cube immediately offering one to the Anvox in his seductive voice. She looks away barley cracking a smile and walks away.

"Don't give her anything," the child says alarmingly coldly, "She doesn't deserve it."

Finnick and I exchange a glance and he puts his hand on her shoulder, chiming, "Oh heavens, of course not, it's for you!" plopping the cube in her empty cup.

"Allow me," I say while pouring the tea into the glasses. I watch Finnick put at least six cubes in his and when he offers to add some to mine, I make sure to say no. We sit an what I feel is an awkward silence and drink our tea.

"Are you guys excited for the hunger games too?" she beams at us, what kind of creature is this?

Finnick laughs suddenly and replies with a flat, monotone, "No."

That doesnt make any sense at all, whats-so-ever, we just had the games just a few weeks ago. Well, actually. I do not know how long I was alseep but I assume it wasn't a month. "It's called the 77th ½ Games, " she giggles. Then it makes sense, no one was crowned last time…

"Same old people?" Finnick questions.

"I dunno."

"When will they inform the public?"

"Well, not for a few months, " she hums, "but people like_ you_ will know when Snow probablly tell you" Suddenly she becomes red and frantic, "Oh don't tell him I told you! It's a secret"

The light sparkles in Finnick's eyes and curls his lips, "I won't…. I _love_ secrets."

"Really? Me too" she lights up, "Tell me one! Both of you!"

He covers me as to say 'I'll do this' and says, "Well… I love Katniss Everdeen… And-"

"That's a lie," she coldly says, "Grandpapa said he forced you two just like he forces you to love other people too." That child talks too much, it's rude.

Suddenly Finnick looks furious, and he slams his palms on the table, gingerly screaming, "You're _grand__father _is a murderer!" Her eyes open wide with shock and her mouth forms a small 'o'. She then takes a sip of her tea and sighs,

"So are both of you," and she sips her tea again, "You killed countless people, I was watching from the crowd," she maniacally giggles again. For a girl Prim's age, she is vicious and cold hearted, a worthy tribute to the Games. Finnick lets it go,_ it's not like we had a choice. We don't have a choice._

"This is boring, are you guys good at acting?"

"_Oh, like you wouldn't believe_," I say sarcastically. Very pleased with herself, she cheers and sits on her bed, telling us to act in front her bed on the floor of a fairytale to watch. We act a half-ass version of Cinderella until she falls asleep.

"I think dying in the Games could've been better than this," Finnick jokes, I nod and accept the comic relief. The Anvox appears once more and motions us to follow her down the grand steps into a vast hall to the left, then through a door leading to a exquisite, gaudy dinning hall.

"So glad my guests of honor could make it," an icy voice calls out, "Please take a seat." We follow the voice and aim to sit on the very end away from the voice but it calls out again telling us to sit next to him. We obey. We always obey.

Finnick kisses his cheek and bows his head, taking the seat to the right of the table next to him, which means I get the seat to the left.

"Hello, Mr. President," I flash a fake smile, kissing his hand, "What pleasure do we owe this meeting?" I am so funny.

"Oh please, it's not unusual," he snorts, "I thought Mr. Odair would of gotten you use to these occasions by now." Not funny.

And then it hit me. I know why we are here. I flash back to Finnick pulling my hair as I cry in his face, then it his me: _I want to go home._


	11. Playing with Fire: (Chapter 11)

Just a reminder: Hunger Games: **Finnick & Katniss Pairing** **Rated: M **(Has touchy subjects like rape, sex, swearing, smut, lemon, and gore)

* * *

My eyes dart frantically look into the Presidnet's icy cold ones but looks away just as fast. _Hide it. You're better than this Katniss. It will be ok._ I can feel Finnick's stare on me and I fake another smile, flirtatiously mocking Snow.

He coughs and confidently announces, "Let's focus on dinner, hmm?" Then, Finnick and I notice a group of Aunuxes carrying covered silver platters, we were so fixated on Snow that the rest of the world seemed to have froze still. Such a chilling magic trick.

They set the plates in front of the three of us, leaving no space untouched by a silver dish. There was some kind of baked fish, a purée of fruits. Next to that was braised pork and vegetables near a bowl of steamy beef stew. He is mocking us again but I ignore it, I will never get sick of the beef stew here. In the center of this all laid an unopened, clear bottle of fine vodka.

"Help yourselves," Snow calmly hums while Finnick and I reach to take some of the dinner. I grab nothing but beef stew and Finnick eats two of everything. I really hate the Capitol but god I love their food. We are all eating now and I am trying to not think of how bad of a situation this is, so I bring up Rosie.

"You're granddaughter is lovely," I mumble while stuffing stew down my throat.

He chuckles darkly, "Oh thank you, she takes after me." Finnick and I exchange a glance knowing full and well no other kid that age would be that fucked up if they weren't related to President Snow.

Finnick playfully laughs back and goes, "She has your icy complexion, right down to the soul." I hold my tongue but Finnick sends him a smirk as Snow scowled back. When I see Snow I think of Jack Frost, not because he is ice but because his personality is very, very cold.

Snow takes a spoonful of the mushy fruits slob and looks at us with captivating eyes; speaking in a hushed tone,

"You two will be escorting during the next hunger games," he takes another spoonful, "Don't worry, you'll both be able to watch the Games." I sigh a little knowing Finnick and I are both safe from harm for now.

Finnick speaks up and charmingly contributing to the conversation, "Oh yes Katniss! You get the best seat in the house, some days you're in the crowd, others in the training area, and so on.." He fauxly tries to sound confident but it doesn't fool me, "Escorting during the Games was how I first fell in love with you," I remember him telling me how he saw me ride down his screen, lighting up the arena the opening night. I notice Snow's lips curl up a bit when Finnick mentioned the words _falling in love. _Yes, because this is all a joke to him.

Wait, I just thought of what Rosie said now… Snow made him fall in love with me. No, he loves me because he always loved me… He loves me because we have nobody left. He fell in love with me when he… Loved Annie.

"To think a whore could ever fall in love," Snow takes the words right out of my mouth. It stings a bit and obviously hurt Finn so I lovingly stare into his oceanic eyes and say,

"Nonsense, I still remember the moment my heart skipped when you offered me some sugar," I have no idea if I am actually talking about the Games but he smirks, catching the subliminal message underlying my words.

Snow begins to chuckle then adds, "Oh, Katniss you are just so sweet, _I could just eat you up," _while biting his lip. I realize what he just said and find myself clawing the bottle of vodka.

"Allow me," the icy voice purrs. Finnick's eyes are starting to shake but I ignore it and accept his drink. Anything to make this night go by faster. While Snow is talking I picture him melting into goo, sinking away and disappearing forever.

"Don't you think so, Miss Everdeen?"

"U-Um yes," what did I agree to? Finnick laughs and pats Snow on the back, well at

least it wasn't anything bad then I guess. I pour a second glass; seeing Snow's eyes analyze my every move. Then he stops and sits up, lifting Finnick's chin with his index finger, and letting his nose touch his, "Pick her up, it's time we get going." Snow walks ahead and I take my final chug from the elegant glass before being slung over Finnick's shoulder. He does not even look up when he is walking, he knows the steps by memory… bad memories.

I can feel Finnick begin to shutter at every step, "Please don't forget I love you."

I hold back the tears from my cracking voice and mutter, "I won't."


	12. Playing with Fire: (Chapter 12)

**Hey, so I edited a bit of Chapter nine during the train ride if you were a faithful that read the old version- you can look back or in summary: Finnick teaches Katniss how to act sexy for customers. **

Just a reminder: Hunger Games: **Finnick & Katniss Pairing** **Rated: M **(Has touchy subjects like rape, sex, swearing, smut, lemon, and gore)

"Don't show fear," he affirms to me, "This is all a game to him, whatever you do don't show it." My voice is shaking, my eyes are watering and I wish I could look into Finnick's eyes and reassure him I can't,

"I-I can't," I barley speak out. We near the marble staircase again and Finnick sets me down hard below the steps, grabbing my shoulders and forcing me to look back in his broken eyes,

"Listen to me Katniss," he pleads densely, "you have to. It's going to get scary; you have to listen to me. All he wants is a good game you just gotta-"

"Make it worth his time," I barely choke out. Finnick is fixing my hair out of my eyes and trying to calm me down.

"We'll be home soon," he says as his sea foam eyes drip streams of his salt water down his face, "It's only a nightmare darling, it's a victor thing." I nod my head and put on my best game face, holding Finn's hand as we gradually follow Snow up the hollow stairs. We pass Rosie's room and go down an elegant hallway, the stench of roses becomes thicker as we near a room guarded by two peacekeepers. Snow looks back at us and opens the door, holding it open as we drag ourselves inside. The peacekeepers shut immediately after our entrance and I hear the lock of a door.

"Do make yourselves _comfortable_," he says while sitting in the middle of a plush couch. Finnick hesitates but I refuse to look weak.. I kick off my stilettos and daringly walk to sit to the left of him. I wrap one leg over his left leg and my head rested on his shoulder. My arms are yarns for his touch as I lay my hands on him. I am not weak, I will show you a visage better than you've seen me play in the Games. Finnick smiles enchantingly and takes it as a sign to follow my lead and copy my pose on Snow's right side. Finnick's hands is moving over a part of his pants and he grins toward him,

"Better?"

He was about to speak again but I stupidly blurted out the only thing I can think of, "Tell us a secret." He looks at us unknowingly,

"Since we don't have anything here to gain and everything here to lose, tell us something to make it _worth our time," _I purr warmly. I mean he is a customer after all. Then it dawned on me; at this very moment Finnick and I are in control. We may only be here because we have to but he is using us on our time. He bought us and he has to pay. I repeat it again, "Make it worth our fucking time."

He turns to me sending me shivers down my spine, "Oh good idea Girl On Fire, I see lover-boy did teach you a few things of two," he says while running his hand on my thigh. I try not to flinch and smile back waiting for his response. He lets go and lays both of his arms on the back of the chair letting out a long sigh before beginning his sentence.

"I only killed half of your friends and family members." He laughs darkly as Finnick and I's mind get lost. I can feel my eyes glass over before I can control what I am saying,

"Which ones?!"

"You said a secret my dear, not secrets." My mind is racing which two people died…. Prim? Mother? Annie? Peeta? Gale? His brothers? His mother? Who died and why are any still alive?

"Which ones, damn it," I cry out in confusion. Then, at that moment I realized we were not in control any longer- he sees my weakness, "Never mind."

Snow smiles and motions Finnick and I to kiss, I do not hesitate and cease the moment to show that this secret was the first one that ever was made worth my time. Finnick grabs my face and we passionately make out in front oh his icy cold eyes. I pull him closer by the net of his outfit carefully try and untie it from his body.

"Alright, that is enough. Katniss do be a dear and stand in front of us," he hisses out. I get out of Finnick's grasp and stand in front of Snow, letting a smirk ignite across my face, "Now strip." I remember a video Finn showed me of a girl stripping and how it was sexy, and then he showed me how to do it. I'd laugh at that memory of him stripping for me if it wasn't for the predicament we were placed in right now.

So I begin, grabbing my neck and flipping my hair back. Moving my hands along the top of my outfit to let it gracefully cascade to the floor. I take a few steps forward ripping my bra off before I sit on President Snow lap to I run my hands up his arms and engulf him into a kiss. _Your move Snow._ The look on his face is priceless, his mouth formed a surprised circle and his eyes are wide with shock. He grabs my ass as to say it would be his pleasure and let his name escape my tainted lips. I see a flick of desire spark in his eyes and bit my lip for him.

Suddenly, he trashes me to the side of the couch to sit on top of me. My heart is racing not because he is on top of me but because he is holding a switchblade pressed against my throat.


	13. playing with Fire: (Chapter 13)

Just a reminder: Hunger Games: **Finnick & Katniss Pairing** **Rated: M **(Has touchy subjects like rape, sex, swearing, smut, lemon, and gore)

* * *

"Finnick," I barely whimper out as I shut my tear filled eyes, "Help me." He says nothing. I call his name again but I hear nothing.

"You'd think being in the Games would make you look less helpless," Snow says with an icy voice, "_but that's ok, I like it this way." _I open my eyes and see him smirking over me, pressing the knife to my neck. Please if you're going to kill me just get it over with… At least the Games granted me that much.

"Relax Miss Everdeen, I'm not going to kill you… Not this way." The look on his face is monstrous, I want to run and hide but I am pinned into a nightmare. Give me one good reason why I cannot die here?

Suddenly he is running the knife lightly across my neck, I screech out in pain as I feel my neck spill on me slightly,

"To be honest Girl on Fire… I just like to see people in pain," he says with an evil grin. It all sudden became too real, and the puzzle pieces fell into place. The first thing he said on the hovercraft was _I want to see the pain in his eyes_. He likes seeing people in pain… That's so twisted. It stings to talk but I helplessly stare up into his cold eyes to speak,

"Why?" Suddenly he takes the palm of my left hand, lightly starts carving my skin with his blade. I scream while Finnick blocks the sound out of his ears like Annie use to do. Snow then folds his blade into his pocket and bunches my hand into a fist, while he bends down to let his face touch mine

"Because, I like it." He then begins to kiss me and I force myself to kiss him back as I feel his fingers dig deep into my broken skin. He stops and licks his lips, getting up to walk away.

"Mr. Odiar… You know what to do," what does he know to do? I watch him stumble up and look me in the eyes, fear is evident in them but I know there is nothing we can do. _We don't have a choice._

Finnick picks me up gently, carefully avoiding my cuts and lays me on President Snow's large, gaudy, velvet bed. I can feel my heart racing because I no longer feel safe I look in Finnick's eyes but only see pain.

"Finnick…" I softly mumble. He looks away and reaches into his pocket, pulling out his rope. I try to repeat his name again but find myself being tied to the gold bars of the bedframe above me. My hand hurts even more since it is now being tied, I feel helpless. Knowing I am trapped by the one thing that brought me peace… His rope.

I expect him to smirk and grab my hair darkly but instead he lets a tear fall down his cheek as he gets up to walk toward Snow. Finnick puts his head down and pulls on his clothing, letting it fall to the floor.

"_Good,_" the ice king hisses, as he grabs Finnick by the jaw to push him effortlessly into a wall. I see Snow pull out his blade again,

"Finnick!" I scream, "Stop it! Please Stop! No! Finnick!" but it is no use. Snow flips him around and yells at him to put his hands on the wall, he obeys.

I watch helplessly.

Snow lowers his pants and smirks, fingering Finnick from behind. Finnick is crying but he makes no sound. I close my eyes to block it out then open them to Snow letting out a low growl while he slides himself into Finnick.

He begins pumping in him, causing an ecstasy of unwanted moans spill out of Finnick's mouth.

"Tell me you want more," he grimily sighs while grabbing the back of his neck.

Finnick's voice cracks again,

"I want more… Please let me be worthy to get more…"

President Snow laughs and switches his blade out, positioned to Finnick's back. Snow starts to fuck Finnick harder until he is crying out his name and that was when he drug his blade into his back. The cries of pain shattered my mind. Even though he was crying and bloody, Snow kept moving himself in him just as fast as he was cutting away skin from his back. I fought the rope,

"Finnick!" All I can do is cry as I watch the president take advantage of him senselessly while cutting away the flesh of his already scarred skin. I let out another cry as he stopped and let Finnick fall to the floor.

"Alight…" he turns his devilish smile toward me, "You're turn." I don't look at him approaching me, I am too focused on the tattered body shaking on the floor. Soon as I know it Snow is inches from my face and I know I can't escape.

"Oh you're going to enjoy this, Everdeen."

"Make me," I sigh in defeat. Snow cuts my underwear off then drops the knife to hold my sides between his icy hands. He positions himself near me then shoves himself into my weak, screaming body. That isn't enough for him, I see him reach in his pocket and pull a small red cylinder out…_ What is that?_

It lights up.

Flames.

It's a lighter.

He begins running the flames across my skin as he purred _Girl on Fire_, no amount of tears could seize this pain. He then hold the lighter to stay lit with his thumb keeps it on my stoanch to allow the flames to lick my skin as he thrusts himself into me, "Mmmm, Girl on _Fire."_ How you mock me. I don't look at my body, it burns, I loo into his cold eyes: ful of lust and revenge. All I can do is scream. This continues for a bit: the screaming, the trusting, the burning. My tears begin to dry. It's just work.

He pulls out and stares at me in the eyes,

"Open, Miss Everdeen." I obey, I will always obey. He empties himself in a long sigh not into my mouth by down my chin, letting it drip into my cuts and burns. I whimper out again. Snow pulls his couture pants back to his waist and picks the switchblade up, to cut me free and place it back in his pocket.

"You both have five minutes to get up and go to the room down the hall with the purple door, thank you very much for your time," he chuckles while stepping to exit the room. Saying goodbye by an evil curl of the lips affirming,

"It was worth every cent."


	14. playing with Fire: (Chapter 14)

Just a reminder: Hunger Games: **Finnick & Katniss Pairing** **Rated: M **(Has touchy subjects like rape, sex, swearing, smut, lemon, and gore)

* * *

The thud of the door shut and we sat in an entreating silence for a few moments. My mind cannot fathom what my body has seen and my body cannot handle what it has been showed. I look down at my skin, analyzing it fully for the first time. Everything stings, there is red marks all over that dip into black marks that trail to purple marks that fall perfectly with bloody pools of gashes.

My stomach looks shredded; my arms are dripping from my palms. My left palm looks to have a deep, carved wound; it trickles as the seconds pass. I can feel my neck drip down and I touch it with my fingertips to feel that I can nearly place my fingers into this painted necklace on my neck.

Wait, forget about me, my eyes dart up and I see a mangled boy sitting with his back against the wall. He has tears running down his face just like mine and he is twitching slightly but then turns to look at me,

"Katniss…" He takes in my appearance and tears fall steadily more, "I'm sorry."

"It's not like we had a choice," I said with a cracking voice, "We don't have a choice."

He gets up with a stagger, leaving fresh coat of red on the wall behind him. As he walks over it leaves a dripping trail behind him, the sight of this hurts my soul. Forget my body. _Snow hurt my soul._

He picks me up in his arms even though it is obviously hurting him, "Let me down, Finnick."

"Only if you can walk then" he puts me down gently and I can feel my legs tremble but I am able to move forward at a slow pace. He helps me walk with my undamaged arm over his neck and we step out of the room.

The peacekeepers take a double take as we pass them, you can almost see the pity in their eyes. We take about twenty small steps and come to a bright magenta door labeled _The Safe Zone_. Finnick opens it and there are two brightly fashioned characters with aqua hair that respond to our entrance.

"Oh Heavens me! Dear Finnick come with me," a pompous woman with curly hair pulls him away from me and into a door on the left wall. The other rushes towards me, "Hello Katniss, calm down I am here to help." She takes me the way Finnick held up into a door on the right and into a bath area.

She lays me down on a silver tray like in the Games,

"This will only hurt for a second," she says as she plunges a needle into my arm. I wanted to fight it but everything is going blurry and fading to black.

I wake up still on the tray but my burns and cuts have seemed to scar over, this seems like extreme beauty base zero to me. The bruises are much lighter and nothing is bleeding, "The worst is over Katniss," the woman's voice calmly says.

"Thank you.." She couldn't look me in the eyes for some reason and tried to smile.

"Please step into the bath now," she motions me to get up and go in a deep bathtub in the floor. She helped me this much, I might as well listen to her. I take one foot in and it burns like acid, "I can't go in there!"

"You have to."

"It burns!"

"It has to be done," she says quietly. She takes a step toward me and injects something in my skin, not like before though. I do not black out, instead I am like a rag doll. She puts me in the acid water and I cringe and scream but I cannot move. I keep crying until over a few minutes it passes and she drains the tub, then injecting something else in me to give me movement back to my limbs.

I get out and my skin is soft and unbruised, all that is left is scars that look like most will fade. I am analyzing my skin with I come across my palm… It has a perfect sketch of a rose scarred into the palm.

"Can I get rid of this too?"

"No."

"Why," I look at the clown questionably.

"You are property of President Snow, I am only allowed to get rid of what is life threatening or what he says."

"Look bitch, I am not some murderer's fucking _property._"

"I'm sorry," she takes my hand leading me out back the door to the door Fin and I entered in, "Don't shoot the messenger." She walks away with the other aqua girl and leaves us alone in the room. Finnick is standing upright again and looks more at ease seeing me not falling to pieces.

"I'm glad you're ok he says," engulfing me in a hug.

"You too," I say grasping him, running my hands on his soft back. My fingertips come across a scarring line and I push him out of my arms to look at his back.

Finnick has a perfect trace of a detailed rose covering his entire back.

"Me too," I whisper, turning him to my face and holding my hand out in his sight.

He hugs me again and we embrace ourselves in silence. _It's not like we had a choice._

On the door was two white silk robes, we each put one on and exited this safe zone.

As soon as we exited, new pair of peacekeepers were pushing us down the hall silently into another room. They open the door and shove us in, then lock it behind them. Thankfully, it was an empty bedroom. The room was decorated with gold lights and embroided rugs of a deep rouge hue.

It was red with cherry wood furniture and red velvet detailing. I instinctively crash in the soft, red bed and curl myself under the covers. _Maybe if I sleep I can convince myself this was all a dream._ I can feel Finnick wrap his arms around me under the covers, kissing my forehead and humming a sea song to me. I finally feel safe.

Even though I am in a rose scented hell, his arms have never felt so safe.

_I am Katniss Everdeen._

_I lost everything._

_I have nothing but Finnick._

_I am a toy to the Capitol._

_And I am the President's property._


	15. Playing with Fire (Chapter 15)

Extra Info: **Rated: M **(Has touchy subjects like rape, sex, swearing, smut, lemon, and gore)

I wake to feeling fingertips on my arms, I smirk feeling his touch grace my skin before I open my eyes.  
Suddenly, water is spraying coldly onto my skin and I open my eyes in a startling panic to see Finnick was not holding me at all.  
Two peacekeepers were holding me by the arms leaving my skin totally exposed to a rush of coldness spraying out of a hose. I move restlessly in their grip, fighting the water hitting against me,  
"What is going-"  
"Showers. You are to shower then be ready by the President's clock," a peacekeeper states with a straight face. I say nothing. I let them wash me as I look and analyze the room, a silvery white endless captivity is all I can piece together. Nothing but void and ice cold, stinging water.  
Unexpectedly, they drop me leaving me on the floor.  
"Follow us, you are to be dressed in the room down the hall." I follow behind like a lost kitten, I am a lost cat. Katniss the Lost, has a ring to it. We get to a silver door that once is opened leads back into the upstairs hallway we seen before.  
I am leaded to a ugly colored green door and gestured inside. The aqua haired woman is rushing towards me with a fake smile and cheerful voice,  
"Oh come now, come now! So much to do! Here sit down!" she says while dragging me to a low stylist's chair in in front of a mirror. I sit and do not think about the situation, I wonder where Finnick is. Is he in the same torturous routine? I can feel the sizzle of my hair in a curling iron and look up to see the stylist curling my hair into Lolita like ponytails. Once that is done, she is giving me a barbie like complexion: pink cheeks and lips, bright eyes, white eye shadow, and sparkles from nose to chin. She lifts me out of the chair and in seconds flat is throwing me a poofy turquoise, doll like dress with white tights and flats. After I slip on the clothing, the woman comes in close to my face, and tops off her work with a bright, pink rose in my hair. The scent chokes me.  
"What do you think?" she says as she steps back in approval. I look like an innocently, lifeless doll. Seems fitting really.  
"I look perfect," I say with a bitter tongue.  
"Good, now get going! Get get!" I mumble a yes and avoid her touch as I walk myself out the green door.  
"Miss Everdeen," Finnick purrs in my ear as he grabs my hand to kiss. He must've been waiting outside the door, how did he know I was here? Oh that is right, he's been here before. I hold his hand and smile while walking down the hall,  
_"Happy to see you, Mr. Odair._ What's the occasion? Why you all dolled up?"  
"Me? We. We are dolled up for no reason at all," he looks at a clock on the wall as we walk by, "Breakfast I assume, same as always," he was right.  
We enter the gaudy dinning hall and sit in the seats me sat before.  
"How did you sleep?" Finnick asks across the table.  
"Better, you?"  
"_Nightmares_," I sigh at him. I know, it's a victor thing. I smile warmly at him as to say it's going to be ok and blow him a kiss. He catches it with his hand and winks at me mischievously as to say I know.  
Then we hear the foot steps of a a single man step between us to sit down,  
"Morning you two," he coldly says with a curl of the lips. I look him in the eyes but can not hold a glance, "Morning Mr. President.."  
Finnick just smiles emotionlessly. "Oh come now, whores, don't be so sad, we will be able to do that again real soon," he purrs. I cringe as I recall the blade dipping into my skin,  
"oh lucky us," Finnick charismatically hums, swinging his fork in the air.  
"You're right Mr. Odair, lucky indeed. Id rather have no other company than you two ever again." please shut up you annoying pompous, fucking insane dictator of an ice man. It has to be like six am and you're already acting crazy. I can feel my eyebrow quiver as I can hear him chuckle in the background. I try hide my displeasure,  
"Why thank you,"  
"No," he kisses my hand, "Thank you. It was worth-" I pull my hand away and grab his face in my hands then sigh,  
"I know." I let go to bury my face in my hands, can these minutes tick by any slower? I look up somewhat defeated, "So what's for breakfast?"  
"What would you like, dollface?"  
"Waffles, pancakes with cinnamon and sugar, toast with a side of eggs, orange juice, and some hot cocoa. With a side of I hate my life." I say spitefully.  
"And you Mr. Odair?" He sighs sarcastically,  
"Everything she is having expect no eggs, I want hash browns instead."  
"Did you get that?" I look up and see Snow was talking to an Avox we never noticed behind us. She nods her head and walks away rather quickly, I was being sarcastic. I didn't actually know I was getting food...  
"I was kidding Snow, no human can get all that food here."  
"But Dear Katniss," he hums, "that is the perk of being mine." that sentence stung me and causes me to move a bit back in my seat. I don't look at him but instead stare at my carved palm and try not to show any signs of weakness.  
"I am yours..."  
"Correct." I look at Finnick as he give me a reassuring stare: we may be his but Finnick is mine, and I am his; Snow can never take that away from us.  
The scent of freshly cooked food is wafted into the room and Finnick and I notice the Avox stepping back in the dinning area, pushing a silver cart. She gets to the table and carefully sets down plates of food that look too good to eat. Everything we asked for to a perfect tee.  
"Thank you," Finnick smirks charmingly her way but is ignored by her attention while she leaves quickly. He sighs,  
"Well, digg in then.."  
"Don't mind if I do!" I grab my fork and stuff my face in one of everything. First the pancakes, then the eggs and toast, and lastly the waffles. I get half a breathe and drink the orange juice then hot chocolate, everything was perfect and it makes me sick. It sickeningly delicious.  
I look up to see Snow smirking at us, analyzing our sharp intake of food. I stuff more of my pile of treats before giving his eyes some attention,  
"Take a picture it will last longer."  
"Someday."  
"Uhhh," I grunt as I stuff more food down my throat. Stupid asshole. I look at my food and notice he didn't get a thing to eat, I think he notices this fact because I hear him chuckle,  
"I don't eat breakfast," he makes a face of disgust as I shove more of it my way. Fine with me. So much elegant food I can't hardy eat another bite... Uh. I allow my fingertips to push the plates away from me as I slouch in the velvet chair. I look up and notice the clang of silverware hitting a plate, Finnick has just finished all he could eat too,  
"Thank you sir," he warmly sighs. Mr. Snow then checks his pocket watch examining the time and gets up to leave before giving us more instructions,  
"You are to head to the train and follow Haymitch. You three will be making note of possible future tributes along with taking care of your appointments."  
I stand up and scream in a fierce, freshly lit rage, "What do you mean make note?" I clench my fists, "Tributes are not picked!"  
"Don't be silly, Miss Everdeen. That was how it use to be. I have to punish citizens for going against us now don't we... Instructions will be written the usual way. See you."

Fucking asshole.


	16. Playing with Fire (Chapter 16)

Extra Info: Hunger Games: **Finnick & Katniss Pairing** **Rated: M **(Has touchy subjects like rape, sex, swearing, smut, lemon, and gore)

* * *

He leaves swiftly leaving an awkward space between him and us, no not awkward. Menacing.

"I can't believe him, how could he just-" I mumble in defeat.

"Because his words are absolute." we stand there silently in the dinning hall, half dazed but still in the trance of Mr. Snow. I want to scream again so everyone hears but I hold my tongue and just kick the elegant chair beside me.

"We better get going," Finnick Charmingly sighs, grabbing my hand to pull me along. We exit the impressive marble house of fear and roses, walking down the cobble stone lane to the train station. Faces of Capitol scum become breathless as we pass them, Finnick is sending a bewitching smirk and wink to citizens who swoon to us. I make notice and do the same, the people that get a glimpse of us are ecstatic; nearly falling over their own heels in the attention of us.  
We near a brick station housing the train that will take us to another hell.

"There you are sweetheart," a familiar voice calls. I smile and see his warm, aged face smiling back at me. He was leaning against the side of the train, I assume he was waiting for our arrival. He flicks his head to the left, towards the door, and walks inside.  
I let go of Finn's hand to walk myself on the train and follow Haymitch down the corridor of the train until he opens a paneled door and steps in. It's a small section, two couches resting from the wall and a table in the middle. On the opposite side of the door holds a window to look out the train. I sit on the opposite side of Haymitch while Finnick shuts the door and sits next to me.  
In the center of the table lies the replica fancy index card, to show us our own fate. Finnick picks it up with a twist of the wrist,

_"Arrival in District 2: Monday: Finnick Odair... Two in the afternoon, St. Bennark. Tuesday: Haymitch Abernathy and Finnick Odair 3:30, market. Katniss Everdeen 3:00, Silverlight Bar. Day three: Send in reports. The report should contain worthy candidates for the next Games. credcials include: Rebel or Capitol favored, low class, and is able to live with the help of putting their name in for the reaping. By the afternoon, you should be headed back to the train."  
_We all let out a sigh, I feel like a fake, a secret police. A lie like a peacekeeper. Peacekeepers are hired by the Capitol by choice, but it's not like we have a choice. We don't have a choice. We are the worst kind of whores. Capitol whores. Class A, Capitol property. I let out another droned sigh.

"How have you two been?" Haymitch says with a swig of alcohol dripping down his throat.

"Same as always," Finnick says rather coldly. For the first time I realized I wanted to drink my worries away and gestured Haymitch to pass the booze.  
Finnick turns his head and stops the glass from reaching me,

"You're better than this."

Haymitch looks at me enticingly like he knew how I felt and pulled the glass back from my grasp,

"I just don't wanna date a drunk." I don't drink that much, it's just a thing I enjoy. It makes me feel better. Happier, more likely to be content with this life. I could really just use a drink.

"I'm not like that,"

"Not yet." Haymitch gives Finnick a sly look and throws a piece of rope. The light in Finnick's eyes sparkle and he catches it with his fingertips. He makes a kitty face and begins to twist the rope in his hands. I watch him tie knots in the rope until I notice his eyes start to flutter shut until he drops the rope on his lap.  
I look up to Haymitch, wondering how long I have been watching his fingers. Haymitch slides the glass back to me,

"It's only one glass." I silently grab it and put the frosted glass to my lips. I take a sip of the bitter liquid and start to feel again,

"Thanks."

"Anytime sweetheart." I breathe a bit more lightly and start conversation,

"So... You and Finnick." "It's jut work, sweetheart, do I suspect a pang of jealousy?" he laughs.

"No," I take another sip, "How did you start.. working?"

"Since I won the Games, I told you."

"I was hungover, enlighten me." I smirk while finishing off his glass.

"I won the Games and was looked at as desirable," he takes a small gulp from his flask,

"I was something like Finnick: Charming and alluring, except I was mysterious. Another difference was I avoided crowds, people found it alluring. I kept to myself and when I won the Games, everyone wanted a piece of the winner they were swooning over. I paid a little attention to them until I was ordered by Snow. Once he ordered me I took it as a bluff and went on living, until he killed my family. Then I realized how bad it was to win and I whored myself to save the love of my life. Along with coaching tributes, I had nothing but her left. I started drinking around that time to ease the pain. After a dozen tributes died over the years I finally got fed up with Snow's manipulative ways. I told him I was done," he took a another huge sip of the liquid to hide his grief.

"He asked if I wanted to fix what I said, I repplied bluntly with a _fuck no_, he killed the love of my life in the Games, making me dependent on the alcohol. I watched my own tribute, the girl I love, die infront of my eyes. I drank more often after that... It kept me sane, I don't know why I was alive but surviving the Games was only the start of it. I knew if I gave up, Snow would win. There was many times I wanted to die and give up but I knew she wouldn't want that. Anyways, Inbetween all this Finnick won the Games and we were a prize to have together. He was desirable, I was desirable.. It became regular for us to have appointments intertwined, damn Capitol scum. I was on the final verge of life when I met you in the Hunger Games. I was so sick of whoring myself for a chance to keep living. Then I saw the flame at the end of the tunnel. When you showed me how valuable life was and you were able to live through it with the person you love... I didn't have the heart to leave this world, Peeta, you, and Finnick were all I had. I knew you three cared about me, I couldn't just leave. I recall how I gave up on my love and how that ended up... I killed her. I killed my family and the people I love because I did not want to listen to Snow, I wanted ot give up. I cant give up like that again. Instead of leaving I put on my game face and drink a little more. It tends to numb the guilt of living.. Snow has to suspect my weakness is in my tributes so I do what he says. I can't jeopardize anyone else I love. Not anymore. That's why I work for Snow."  
We sit in silence for a few moments while I put all the information in my head.

_I am Katniss Everdeen._

_I survived the Hunger Games. Twice._

_I have nothing but Finnick and Haymitch._

_I am the Capitol's toy._

_I am President Snow's property._

_I am loved.  
_

"Love you too Haymitch."

He let's out a long sigh, "God I could use some more whisky."  
I look up and bite my tongue, _this was the second time I saw Hatmitch cry._


	17. Playing with Fire: (Chapter 17)

**Please keep the reviews coming! You're feedback is super helpful and makes me want to write more! :)**

Just a reminder: Hunger Games: **Finnick & Katniss Pairing** **Rated: M **(Has touchy subjects like rape, sex, swearing, smut, lemon, and gore)

* * *

I hate it when haymitch cries, it looks more sad than when Peeta use to cry. God I miss Peeta... Just one goodbye would of been enough. No, not goodbye. See you soon, he does not deserve a goodbye. He doesn't deserve any of this. We are not peices to your games. _If he is the king, who is his queen? What moves can I, a pawn, make against a king? _I am just a useless piece to his games.

Haymitch coughs and it causes me to snap my attention back to his eyes, "Sorry that was a pretty daark story," he says while staring at his empty flask.

"It's fine, we all have been through some dark times since our Reapings."

"Yea.."

We hear a highpitched groan, and see Finnick awkening; starting to twist the rope between his fingers again, he looks at us and chuckles,

"Sorry... I didn't sleep in days. It was bound to happen." We send him a reassuring smile as he laughs to himself about falling asleep. A few moments later, his laughter subsided and his eyes were fixed on the empty, crystal glass upon the table. He looks at me and I avoid contact with his honest eyes,

"What? If she couldn't have the glass, I was not gonna let it go to waste," Haymitch hums towards Finnick. Finnick's eyes opened wide and then became calm and gentle as he smiled,

"Of course, how absurdly silly for me to assume... She would lie." He cracks a secure smile toward me. _I am a fake. A Capitol fake. Just like Peeta, Finnick will always be a better person than me._ I hear the screech of the train tracks and look out the wide window, seeing a musty city of dusk and coal. It reminded me of 13. The train stops in front of a mountain, people like ants are crawling around it as a voice is echoing though the walls to tell us to begin exiting.

"Come on, love," Finnick takes my hand while Haymitch follows behind automatically. I turn back at him as we are walking but he puts on his best game face, as do i. We are all a bunch of fakes.

We step out of the train and are met with a peacekeeper to show us where to walk. We are escorted to small shack, made of broken wood and no door. It reminds me of my old home in District 12, expect this is far worse. One bed, one chair, a rusty old clock, a fridge, and a front, old porch. It's hard to believe we were placed here of all places to stay because this was in fact District 2, the home of the Capitol lap dogs themselves. Those dogs are living in beautifully crafted homes, while we are stuffed into a small shed for the time being.

"You've got to me kidding me," Finnick hisses through his teeth at the peacekeeper, "I am Finncik Odair, _I will not be put in some old box like a filthy fucking mutt!" _The peacekeeper nods and walks away, "Ridiculous Capitol scum." He walks in the door frame of the shack and runs his finger along the wall examining his finger and then proceeding to wipe them on his clothing in disgust, "Dust.."

Haymitch steps forward and laughs, pulling out a new bottle of wine out of the fridge and sitting in the old, dust covered chair, "Face it prince charming, not everyone can be the Capitol's favorite toy all the time."

"And what's the suppose to mean, you drunk?"

Haymitch laughs again, "You see... This is the first circumstance you have been put in the same trashy place as me... And for once, I have a gift from the Capitol while you have nothing." He pops the cork and chugs the liquid in victory. Does that mean I have nothing too?

"Well, it's not like we won't be allowed to stay at people houses. We're basically royalty."

"Oh you want to? Go right ahead Prince charming, your first appointment is this afternoon if you forgot." Finnick's cheeks flush red and he takes his rope in his hands and sits on the bed.

"Well on the plus side..." I sigh, looking around the empty, broken shack.

"We got wine!" I laugh but Finnick just glares over and ties his rope more viciously.

"Don't mind him sweetheart, _he has to much respect for himself to give into things like this," _he says while twirling the bottle of wine.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I say. Finnick hides his face from mine and turns facing the wall, tying his rope angrily

"He's-"

"Shut up! You act like being straightedge is weak! You know what's weak? Drowning your pain in things like alcohol!" he cries as he gets up to storm out of our wooden box. I'm sure everyone heard him scream, but I do not stop him. I watch him stomp away into the street.

"I didnt' know... Haymitch how could you?"

"Sometimes his Capitol-ness shows and it bothers me. Nothing against him, I just _hate _the way he acts like he's better because he chooses not to partake in these activities." He picks up the bottle and smiles warmly toward me, "I choose this bottle, he chose the rope." I half wonder if it was a metaphor for something deeper but understand completely what he means.

"You're not weak Haymitch, everyone does it."

"Including you.." I look around like Finnick could of heard but remembered he bolted away.

"Yes, unfortunately." He looks to me and holds up his bottle, "He won't be back till tomorrow."

I sit on the fur blanket placed on the wooden bed frame and sigh... I am a fake as I snatch it from his grasp. I take one long, slow sip and feel the burning sensation down my throat before handing it back off to Haymitch.

"I'm the worst Haymitch."

"You're human."

"I'm weak."

"You're the Girl on Fire."


	18. Playing with Fire: (Chapter 18)

Just a reminder: Hunger Games: **Finnick & Katniss Pairing** **Rated: M **Has touchy subjects like rape, sex, swearing smut, lemon, and gore)

**I edited this chapter a bit so if you read it before, you may reread it. I added a few things, made it sound a little prettier. Thank you for your time, please review. :3**

* * *

I hiccup and feel the air burn my lungs, "Not really."

"Think of it this way, things like this can only make fire stronger," I picture a frenzy of explosions as he speaks before I nod my head. He smiles reassuringly.

"Finnick is a really good guy, the reason he is straightedge is because he is stronger than us and he doesn't even know it. Annie stopped him by giving him the rope, Annie is the only one that can change him."

"Annie..." I thought about her, somehow she slipped my mind. Her piercing green eyes he talked about so often. I have to stop thinking I was the only one Finnick ever loved... He is the Finnick Odair. And my heart and soul still tells me he is hers, like Peeta is mine. Poor Annie... "You think she's ok? Snow said he only killed half of our loved ones."

"Well if that's the case, she may be ok... For now. It's hard to say, there is not a good chance of it."

"Then I hope she went peacefully... With Peeta." Haymitch looked at me from behind the bottle and his eyes became stone cold,

"You should never lose hope. _Hope_ they are alive, Finnick still holds his rope. As you should hold your peal." My body became numb, I forgot about the peal. I the last place I had it was in the Games... It was probably gone forever. Gone like my hope.

"Yea... Pass me the wine."

"Sure thing, sweetheart," he says while sipping some before handing it off to me. I stare at the frosted glass and feel a pang of hurt. No, not hurt. Guilt. I felt a pang of guilt and gripped the bottle with my life.

"I need to take a walk," I manage to say past my lips. Haymitch nods and takes the bottle from me, exchanging for my spot on the bed as I step through the cracked doorframe and off the porch. The sun is bright but the air is brisk, I notice children playing and a small girl training by herself reminds me of prim. Her blonde hair moved in the wind as she threw knives into the spot of a tree and everything was telling me to talk to her. She reminded me of Clove, throwing knives pefectly one after another in a emotionless gaze,

"Hi.." She threw a final blade and turned around, totally confident where the blade will land. Her eyes opened wide.

"Katniss Everdeen? Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?" she said with a final whisp while curling her fingertips around the handle of a knife in her pokcet.

"Just taking a walk, you?"

"Waiting for my mama to get out of work. We don't have anyone else so I wait for her around people to see me, I'm all she has left to give her honor," she threw the knife from, her pocket parellel into the three. All the knives formed a perfect X. She is like Clove.

"Why's that?"

"He died in the Games." her blue eyes struck my soul and I instantly put her head in my chest to shealter her gentle mind but then she pulled away and giggled, "It's fine. My brother was just doing his job. _That and he's a show off." She isn't like Prim..._ She is a Capitol mutt. Breeded for the Games. This is the average child in Distrct 2 I suppose. Suddenly, a rustle of steps is rushed behind me and the little girl is snatched away from my side by a tall blonde woman, covered in coal dust,

"Don't talk to her, come on." What just happen? I hear the child say yea mother while they disappear in the distance. A group of kids who were playing is suddenly fixed on me, mouths whispering and eyes darting from me to the distance. I approach them,

"What?"

"Are you friends?"

"Friends with who?"

"Anne Handly, you w-were just talking to her," a small boy shyly said. I laughed and said of course and they all ran away. As I departed from the scene, I start to think more about her name. _Handly _It sounds way too familiar... Handly. Handly. Handly. Where did I hear that- The Games. My Games.

Cato Handly.  
The blue eyed boy who wanted to kill me.

"Kitniss?" a warm voice purrs. I turn and see his sea green eyes, "I'm sorry, I was-"

"Being reasonable? Nah it's fine."  
He shuffles his foot and then smirks, letting his classic expression illuminate his face.

"What you doing? Didn't have enough of me?" Ok, applogy accepted.

"That too, and a walk," I sarcastically laugh. He scowls and then I question him on where he has been.

"_Katniss it's been hours, I left when I was finished_." Hours? Time flies when you're drinking with Haymitch. We walk back to our box of wood, hand in hand like nothing happen. We enter like nothing happen, and Haymitch and Finnick exchange a warm smile like nothing happen.

"Welcome Back Prince Charming," he winks at Haymitch and blows a kiss. Typical. Regardless of the warm vibes I am feeling now, I want this day to be over. I let go of Fin's hand and crawl into bed, fully clothed; letting him crawl next to me while Haymitch sleeps in the chair with his wine.

"I love you," Fin whispers to me before closing his eyes in front of mine."  
I hate this life, tomorrow at 3:00, "I love you too."Fin Holds me close to his warm skin and I start to drift off. He deserves it all. I will never stop owing Finnick.

I hope I don't wake up, for his sake. For Anne's sake. or Annie's sake. _For my own sake._  
I will never stop owing.


	19. Playing with Fire: (Chapter 19)

Just a reminder: Hunger Games: **Finnick & Katniss Pairing** **Rated: M **(Has touchy subjects like rape, sex, swearing, smut, lemon, and gore)

* * *

I see the flashing of blue lights, glistening and just as I reach out to touch them they morph into the eyes of the small blue eyed girl. Her grin became parallel to the cheshire cat and with a single whisp, threw a knife straight in my heart. I scream and find myself breathing heavily in Finnick's concerned arms.

_Nightmares._

I survey my surroundings and see Finnick and Haymitch staring at me, I give him a knowing glance and the room understands what has happens. It's just a victor thing.

Suddenly, Cinna and my prep team wall gracefully into our shed. They are all dressed in leather and velvet things from head to toe. Cinna was wearing purple velvet with leather boots and vest, while , Flavius, and Venia wore shades of blue velvet. Octavia was wearing a leather corset with a ruby, velvet. Is worn leather and awkward fabric in fashion?

"Sorry, we're late. Katniss come with me," he turns to the members of our prep team,

"You three, work on them," he said as he dragged me out the doorframe into the streets.

"Where to?" I ask meekly. "The shop," he says bluntly, "It's a design studio. District one and two are lucky to have them. Plus, there's no other way I'd be able to get you dressed." he laughs but I roll my eyes as I continue being dragged.

Across the road I notice a child crying, she's putting her name in the Reaping. I see a peacekeeper holding the bread, "Your name."

"C-Claire Mazaki," she chokes out. He writes her name down and hands her the bread, I know exactly where her mind set is at. I want to save her. Claire Mazaki. Without ever stopping, we made our way to a beautiful, little shop. It looked almost lolita like and was a building that would fit perfectly in the Capitol. It was impressively made with detail but didn't clash with its surroundings. We enter the pair of white marble doors, and am surrounded by walls of lace and dresses as far as the eye can see. Cinna pulls me in front of a mirror placed in the middle of the room and then leaves my side to analyze the many laces and fabrics for me to wear.

"Pink or white?" Cinna hums christatically. I let out a moan of displeasure and he laughs, "Ok I'll pick."

Cinna runs his fingers along the seams of the clothing and then picks one out of a shelf, a bubblegum pink dress. It had light pink polka dots and a cut out design in the back. It was made to hug your skin and show curves, I mean... I don't compeltly hate it. But pink is a pretty awful color. He puts it on the mirror then takes me hand and lays me down on a silver table. _Time to become one with Beauty Vbase Zero. _I close my eyes and allow him to airbursh me with colors and chemicals. Becoming down to Beauty Base Zero has become less of a drag now, it is easy as breathing chemicals...

I open my eyes when I no longer feel his touch along my skin, flawless down to the bone. I analyze my skin again and see my palm is still marked with the rose but I sigh and get up. It's just work. He sits me down in a glass chair, in the center of the room; starts to apply makeup to my skin. This routine is the same but I seem to think of it going by faster and faster everytime. Before I know it, I feel a soft brush circling the cheeks of my face. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a glossy, pink lipstick and applys it generously to my lips. He smiles then motions me to get me and put on the dress. I slip on the barbie onsomble. Cinna silently hands me pale white pumps and I effortlessly put them on, "Thanks."

He grabs my shoulders and looks at me from head to toe, "One last thing." He lets go of my arms and then gets a jar his pocket. He opened it and and out poured a cascade of sparkles into his palm. He placed the jar on the floor then blew the sparkles onto the skin of my face. "Perfect," he sighs.

I take a step back and look in the mirror, for the first time I do not fee like a fake. I feel like a barbie but I still feel like myself. Although I am property of the Capitol, I am still myself. This thought made me think of Peeta and him saying _I atleast want to die like myself._ Atleast I know, if I died today I would die feeling a little bit like me.

"Now get going Mockingjay," he points to a silver clock on the wall and I look up, 2:40. Silverlight Bar, I dont want to go. No, I don't want to go home after. I won't be me after this. Not until I see wash it off.

"Please..." I choke out, "Pick me up after." I refuse to cry, not because of how sad I am but because I refuse to ruin Cinna's work like that now. Later.. Cinna nods his head and I allow myself to drag out of the door, not looking at him again.

I walk along the brick path and come to a massive black, marble building. Carved above the door was the words _Silverlight_. I take a deep, acitdic breath and step inside. It was dimly lit. Deep yellow walls and black tables. I make my way through the crowded tables to the bar stools.

"What can I get you Mis- Girl on Fire,"

I saractically curl my lips, "Anything strong enough to make me not hate my life,"

He gives me a questionable look and sighs. He mixes things and like he is a wizard making elixers to cure death. He must be a great wizard. I want to talk to him but I feel like that is what he does everyday... Maybe another time. Not now, not this time. But not never.

"Enjoy."

"What is it?"

I see a young man sit beside me from the corner of my eye, his smile is dark and grim. His hair falls into his eyes but I can tell he is looking at me. He calls me name and I give him a smirk. The young man licks his lips to my sight. I hate my life. The bartender looks at him menecingly then sighs and looks at me sympathicallty,

"Between the Cracks: Baracardi dark Rum, Capitol Brandy, Triple Sec straight from District 3, and fresh lime juice," he pushes the glass to me as to make me feel better about me life, "it's on me. Enjoy Miss Everdeen."


	20. Playing with Fire (Chapter 20)

**Letter from the author: Hey guys! I am really sorry I have not updated anything lately, I do not have a laptop now so it is really hard for me to write chapters without one. I get one at the end of summer but I really want to update more. Sorry again, I have not forgotten about my stories!**

* * *

I take a hug sip from the cold glass, it feels parallel to the chill on my skin. I don't want to feel a thing, there's no one out there to save us. No hand in the sky to guide us. Just let me die.

"I said-"

"I heard you sir," I smile and look toward him warmly, "Hello." The young man was tapping his fingers on the bar counter while his blue eyes were piercing in my soul. His stare was familiar yet distant, I felt like I knew him and yet knew nothing about him.

"Dont look at me so hostile, Katniss," he laughs, "We are not in the Games." He motions the bartender to get him a drink, "Your specialty, please... Now tell me Katniss, how are you?" Is this kid for real?

"A little tired, a little annoyed but it's nothing I am not use to," I snort out in my smuggest voice.

"Whys that?"

"People like you," I say while taking a sip from the chilled glass. He leans in close to my face with a devilish smirk and a curl of the lips,

"People like me? But darling, you don't even know me." He then coughs and realizes a fault in his own words before holding out his hand for me to shake, "Mark Handly, brother of Cato. 19 years of age." _What are the chances of running into two siblings, let alone one?_ I didn't even know he had any siblings until I arrived here.

I reach my hand out to shake his, "Seriously?" He grabs my hand to lightly kiss,

"_Seriously._" I stare mezmorized a bit by his gaze and try and conjurer up some words,

"I met your sister while I arrived here... She was ni-"

"Don't lie," he laughs while taking a sip of the liquid in his glass, "She's just like Cato. Breeded like a monster, I almost feel bad you met her but then I remember how awful your life must be now that you've won..." He knows how I feel... He understands.

"I don't know what to say,"

"Say something, I am just here to talk after all."

"Talk? You mean you're not gonna..." I rustle in my seat a bit and try not to make my lips quiver.

"Not at all Katniss, I am not some monster," he sees my glass almost empty and smiles the way Finnick would when he was planning something, "Allow me," waving the bartender to send over another for me. "I just wanted to talk."

"Where should I start? It's not like you'd understand, you are just some dead tribute's brother," I sigh in disbelief.

"Because you remind me of my best friend who won the Games, she was like fire, until she snapped and committed suicide. She was... _Forced to do things_ and I could not even help her... Trust me, I understand."

I feel my eyes start to water and look at him before noticing the full glass of liquor next to me, "They're all gone... Most of my family is gone. Most of myself, District 13, and my freedom is gone. I am a puppet, a _capitol slu- whore. A fake. A mess!"_ I whimper out, knocking the glass to the floor, "I want to die and it's all because of President Snow! I have nothing but a few people left and he taunts me with them like a dog and a bone." I see his eyes become hollow and he brushes the side of my cheek gently,

"You poor thing..." I can feel my vision blurring and I want to cry out in pent up pain,

"Just let me die!" He takes me hand and pulls me out of the bar, "Come on," as I pathetically cried in a dizzy pain, he walked me down the stone path until we neared a small but average looking house, "Come inside." _I took one step inside and knew this man was a fake. A capitol fake. Whatever... I'm use to it._

"Sit on the couch, I'll go get you something to drink for us," What? I stand... Corrected? The house is plain but lavish, and I sit on the soft red chair in front of a flat screen... He has to be different. It was an empty looking house, no family photos, just the basics needed for living. Mark renters my view with two cups of a bitter liquid, "Here, firefly."

I take it reluctantly and slur out a thank you. He lets out a small sigh and sits back to turn on the tv and watch cartoons.

"Where's your family?"

"At home. This is my house, I moved out as soon as I could... It was a very hostile environment..."

"How so?" I manage to sequel out.

"Mother wanted kids who could bring honor, that is what most families have kids for. I wanted to be a doctor... To help people but she wanted me to give up my life to give honor... So I left."

"Oh..." I suddenly left comfortable and not in danger but sorry, his blue eyes were as beautiful as Cato's, "Sorry..."

"Don't be sorry, the world is a mad place," he turns away from me and watches the screen flicker different pictures. I don't know if it's the alcohol thinking but he reminds me of Peeta. His soft skin reminds me of how warm his was... Warm and thick yet soft... It took m till just then to realize I was rubbing my hand on his arm and I flushed red, "S-sorry. I thought you reminded me of someone..."

He chuckled with a devilish grin, "Who? Your boyfriend Finnick?"

I could feel my skin singe to a rose hue, "No! S-Shut up!" I say while turning to pout away.

I could hear him laugh and then felt his familiar warm touch pull me under his arm, "Fine but only because you're drunk."

What's fine? This isn't fine, I'm not being forced to sit here but I feel safe. I'm just a little drunk, it means nothing. It's just his arm on my shoulder like Gale use to do, it means nothing. I feel him laugh a little and scoot closer to me,

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing... You can leave anytime you want. _We're just watching tv," _He hums while turning back to look at the screen. I keep picturing Peeta's grasp on me and I move in closer. Every move was by will and I lay my head on his chest, "I'm sorry... You just feel like home..."

"What does home feel like?"

"Peeta."

He looks at me and raises his eye brows then smirks and licks his lips, "You mean Finnick."

I said the wrong name, "I meant Finnick."

"Tell me what I remind you of in full detail."

"Eyes like the ocean, a smile as mysterious as his," I can do this... just lie. It's not me talking it's the alcohol, "soft hands like bread, the blonde hair that I can picture shining in the sun, tense skin that was wrong but reassured me I was home."

"And who was that?"

"Finnick."

"You're a terrible liar," he smiles gently my way, "You meant Peeta."

"I- meant..."

"shhhh..." he takes me face in his hands and for the first time I do not feel forced, "Tell me to stop."

He was nearing my face and his soft hands were on my face and his lips look like Peeta's... Stop Katniss stop.

But I didn't stop. I let his perfect, soft, baker like lips crash and fight into mine. I could feel his touch linger down my neck near my chest but I don't stop him, he does not feel like a monster. He feels like home. I realize what just happen and I push him away from me.

I am a fake.

He stops kissing me and looks me in the eyes, "You didn't stop me yet..."

"I'm sorry.."

"Look, I am not buying you for your time. I am not using you for my pleasure, I think you're amazing and beautiful and no matter what, you are stunning... Let me be your home."

I don't know what happen but I let him inside my home. He began touching every clevis on my body, feeling me from chest to face. I try not to show emotions but I feel safe. I grab his torso and force him to stay close to me, he licks me skin and causes a frenzy of emotions to emerge out of me. He looks at me and stops with a evil grin. _You can't do that you promised _I want to say but I feel too vulnerable to speak a sentence,

"Please stop," I entreat. He smirks darkly and grasps me into his arms once again. I can feel the alcohol taking it's toll on me and I start to fade out and I feel a bit lost, I know I will wake up in a safe place... Home. My mind is forgetting and I know he can't break promises... Please.

My eyes flutter open from the same position I was in when I was asleep... Except I was missing my dress and was lying in the arms of Mark... I fling up in denial. My body was totally exposed to this man and I want to get it out of my mind.

"Where you going love?" I hear his cherry voice call out.

"Home," I say grabbing my dress off the floor, "How could you?" I cry out, "I trusted you!"

"I asked you to stop me and you never did... You couldn't even tell me who you loved, welcome home," he sighed in pleasure.

"I did tell you to stop," I mumble out in the brisk air as I slip on my clothing. I feel his finger tips graze my skin again.

"You wouldn't of kissed me back if that was true, you little cheat," he innocently jabs into my ear.

"You liar!" I scream as he opens the door for me,

"I have a secret too," his grin grew a bit then, "I am a fake."

I bite my tongue as I leave his home with tears in my eyes, "I thought you cared-" I managed to whimper out.

_"That's for killing my brother." _

"Your best friend would be ashamed of you!" I scream as I stand outside the doorway.

"_My friend_ was just as pompous as Cato," he says smugly, "I lied..._" _He gave a final smirk and shut the door in my face. He is a capitol fake. But I... I am also a fake. Everything is so empty.

"Peeta..." I miss you, I'm sorry. I am an awful person, it is proof that you and Finnick were a lot better than I could ever be. My tears are not drying, I deserve this pain. I am no better than Snow. I let my guard down... And just like the Games, when you show people your weakness... You get caught in a trap.

I am Katniss Everdeen.

A capitol toy.

And the President's property.

I have nobody but Finn and Haymitch...

And I am not worth Fin's time.

I am fake.

A capitol fake.

_I'm sorry._


	21. Playing with Fire: (Chapter 21)

The steps from the outside sting, _I want to go home._ Back to Finnick, back to a time when I could trust a stranger, back before the Games. The walk is long and I feel cold, I see the children outside again, that little girl throwing knives. She looks at me confused as I skip past them. Almost home, almost home...

"Katniss?" his voice.

"Finnick," I turn and crush my body into his and let out uncontrollable tears, "I want to go home."

"What happen?" He hums softly in my ear.

"Work..." he takes no second the breathe and picks me up in his arms, "Where we-"

"Home." I hide my face in his chest and continue to cry, I don't want to see the faces of these people living here. All I can feel is my chest moving in and out trying to catch a breath inbetween the tears. I feel the wind stop and my feet hit the floor, I look up and see me made it into our little box we call home.

"Now tell me what happen," he says bending down to my level to look me in the eyes, his oceanic eyes spill right into mine and i let him in.

"Cato..." I can't seem to find the place to start but I am broken and the tears start again. I try to speak but my words are mixed with water, "Sister.. Throwing knives.. Heartless.. Mother.. Heartless.. Brother.. Work..."

Finnick analyzes my eyes and tries to figure out what was just said, "What?"

"I met Cato's... Sister. She was skilled at throwing knives and was cold.. Like her brother. Heartless.. Like her mother. They fought in the Games for honor... To die. And my appointment was his brother, Cato had a brother?! And he was just as heartless... He lied... He betrayed my trust and told me it was because I killed his brother..."

"Oh Kat..."

"It was... Horrible."

"Horrible enough for a drink?" I hear a rusty voice cackle out and Finnick turns to give him a hard glare, "he said jokingly..."

I laughed trying to make Haymitch not look bad, after all, I would kill for one.

Finnick stops for a moment and stares at Hyamitch and I for a moment, "We have to write those names." The names of the people to send into the Games...

"Mark Handly and Anne Handly," I say instinctively.

"Lily Jones," Finnick sighs. Haymitch stays quiet,

"What? I didn't talk to a soul."

"We need one more name?" And it hit me, I saw one more person than them...

"Claire Mazaki..." The girl who had to give her name to buy food... Finnick takes a piece of parchment out of his pocket and writes the names.

"Ok... Well, atleast tomorrow we will be out of this fucking box."

I sigh, his Captiolness is showing. We just sent three people to their possible death (I only care about one) and he cares about this shack? Oh Fin...

"Yea..."

"I'd drink to that."

_Claire Mazki, I am sorry._


	22. Playing with Fire: (Chapter 22)

Just a reminder: Hunger Games: **Finnick & Katniss Pairing** **Rated: M **(Has touchy subjects like rape, sex, swearing, smut, lemon, and gore)

* * *

Finnick writes the names on the notecard and places it in his pocket, alright lets get going. We all walk away from this small wooden box and toward the train station, I was just about to enter the train when I notice Cinna looking at his hand watch standing beside the Silverlight Bar,

"I'll be right back!" I say towards Haymitch and Finnick as they enter the train. I step quickly toward Cinna until I am inches from him,

"Oh Katniss! There you are, shall we go?"

"Where have you-"

"I was waiting for you, just like you said," he cheerfully hummed, oh I forgot. I was so upset with myself I couldn't even think straight,

"Right..." I sigh, "Well, I am here now!" I smile and he walks hand and hand with me toward the train. We step in and hear Finnick cheerfully waving goodbye to District 2,

"Good riddance."

"Lover boy, your captiolness is showing," Haymitch winks at him, he scowls his way and turns away from his eyes; mumbling the words _drunk hag_ to himself quietly.

I tie and untie his rope with my eyes closed, laying my head on Finn's shoulder as I drift into semi-consciousness. I wake up in a dimly lit train, everyone seems to be asleep but I notice a light at the end of the cart and follow it, being sure not to wake the other around me. I near the door and notice the lit area was the bar cart, it opens and I step inside,

"Evening sweetheart, join me.." he hiccups, "join me." I sit on a couch near him (he's at bar stool and table) and pull a bottle of wine from an iced bowl next to me.

"Haymitch, where we going?"

"Oh right, you were asleep..." He takes a sip from a glass and then looks my way to speak, "Back to the Capitol, except for Finnick. He is going to be traveling to the remaining districts while the rest of us prepare for the Games."

"What why?"

"Snow got the last report from us..." he sighed and twirled his glass in his fingertips, "He said you put too much emotion into your tribute choices," oh that's right. I chose Cato's family, he must of thought it was out of revenge... But I did it out of good reason. "The reason he chose Finnick is because he knows he lacks emotion in the real world, unlike you and I- we are still ourselves."

"Oh..." I sigh and take a small sip of the wine, "whatever, I should go back to bed."

"Rest easy, sweetheart."

Do't die of alcohol poisoning." He laughs at my remark and I leave the bar cart and sit right back beside Fin to fall asleep. I wake up to a light blue sky, everything is moving and I notice I am being carried by Cinna down the Capitol streets.

"Wait we have to go back! I did't say bye to Finnick..." I muffle out softly.

"It's been twenty minutes since we left the train, too late for that."

"Morning Mockingjay," Cinna sings as he kisses my forehead in his arms,

"Morining," I am put down and motioned to walk into the arena of the Games. Snow is waiting at the entrance and we follow him into the long hallway, once filled with chariots and tributes. We near a hallway to the left that leads into a gaudy, lavish hotel made of silver. Snow doesn't speak a word to us but leads us to an elevator and then he speaks,

"Floor 13," he smiles darkly and leaves without another word. Octavia press the button labeled "13" and we enter the glass box that will be taking us up. We five stand in silence until the doors open, and we are shown into our own floor.

"Beautiful," Cinna sighs and I agree. It looked exactly like the place I stayed in the Games, but more stunning. Everything was made of glass and crystal, chairs of black onyx stone, floors or silver. The only ugly thing about it was the scent and decoration of roses.

_Roses... _I step out of the elevator first and examine the main room, a large glass table with a white rose in the center, I notice a pale index card leaned against the vase and step toward it to pick it up...

I've seen this all before.

_For the next few weeks, you will be keeping the judges and gamemakers company until the start of the games, please be on your __**best**__ behavior Miss. Everdeen._ _Mr. Abernathy will be helping you with all the guests, please be aware appointments are made by auctioning every night after festivities during the day and will be given to the highest bidder. Happy Hunger Games! _I sigh, and may the odds be ever in our favor.


	23. Playing with Fire: (Chapter 23)

I sigh and hand the note off the Haymitch who walks in behind me.

"Typical... Never a dull day in Panem, well," he sighs, "Time to go find the mini bar." I laugh and watch the rest of our crew file in the suite. Cinna and the rest of the prep team fille towards the prep room in awe,

"Oh... This we can work with."

"Can we keep it?"

Then Cinna laughs and adds a wholesome smile eyeing the room, "If only."

I take a few more steps in the suite and notice it has everything: two prep rooms made of mirrors, a lavish kitchen with our own clown like maids, and a living room with velvet block couches and a holographic tv. Suddenly, a carbon copy of the a clown like maid (She looked Asian, has black sleek hair and a pale white face with bright pink lipstick and dark eye makeup, topped with a red and electric blue dress) steps out into the elevator and into our suite keeping in eye contact with me,

"President Snow wishes to see you and Mr. Abernathy for dinner in the main hall of the arena. I will wait here once you two are done getting prepped."

I turn around and and flip my heels toward the prep team, "You heard her, time to get ready!"

Flavis takes my hand and leads me into one of the prep rooms, "Let's go have some fun." I smile and laugh, I actually enjoy getting prepped now. I am undressed and seated on a sleek metal table that can be shifted into a chair. Flavis starts to clean me down to Beauty Base Zero and then begins touching up my skin the usual way since day one. After this process, I can feel him painting my skin with foundation and other products.

"Excellent, let me finish up here. Go help with Haymitch in the other room," I hear Flavis' steps echo out of the room as Cinna starts to apply lipstick and eye shadow to me. "No peeking," he laughs as I look at the ceiling. Cinna walks away and comes back minutes later with a white dress made of lace and silk, knee high and layered. The top hugged my chest and was made with silk in a sweetheart cut as the lace from the rest of the dress wrapped around my neck in a collar-like manner. It was really quite stunning but...

"White?"

"Presidential orders," he moans as he slips an intoxicating, white rose into my silky hair that has been done in a very elegant bun.

"Atleast you make white looks good."

"Anything for you, Mockingjay." I step out of the chair and look into the mirrors looking at my complexion, it was snow white pale, from head to toe but my eye makesup was a mix of grey and silver. Eh... I can live with it.

I step out of the mirrored room, saying thank you, and become eye to eye with the very sharply dressed Haytmich, wearing a white suit himself, "Glad I don't have to wear a costume like you do."

"Agreed," I moan. He laughs and we make our way to the Asian woman waiting for us to escort us to the dinner,

"Right this way." We follow her silently and step into the elevator, once ground level is reached we as lead down a magnificent hallway of gold lights and pillars, and then are stopped to the woman turning right and walking inbetween a pair of the pillars (looked random) into a onyx black dinning room filled with a handful of important looking people... And Snow.

"Ahh, our Escorts," Snow hisses, "sit next to me, you are to sit in these seats throughout the whole Game." We obey, we always obey. Suddenly, a odd looking man with greeen hair and sharpened teeth greets me, "Oh lucky me! I get to sit down next to _the Katniss Everdeen!"_

__"Please," I falsely smirk his way, "The pleasure is all mine." He smiled mischievously back and I notice the table now full of atleast 35 people, "So tell me which party are you?"

"Judge, but Plutarch over there," pointing across from us, "is a gamemaker"

"How do you do Miss. Everdeen?"

"Excellent, and you sir?" I reply to the gamemaker.

He laughs, "A little bit... Under the weather." I give him a sad face and look towards Snow who was eyeing me like a piece of meat,

"Yes?"

"Nothing... I just think white suits you," I see his eyes flicker towards my hand and it causes me to hide to under the table, he smirks because he knows why I hit my palm... Asshole.

Food and drinks is laid on the table and Haymitch and I take no time in pour some hard liquor for ourselves- unmixed with a side of wine. Did I not say this would happen to me? Well it did, I am becoming Haymitch.

"President," a voice at the end of the table asks, "Does this night count as an auction night?" I freeze and wait for a response.

"No... But either way she is my company tonight," and my heart sinks. I need Finnick her to protect me...

"Aww... Boo. Presidential perks," he scuffs but I become numb and dizzy, then take a long sip of the liquor in my glass. I need Finnick.

I give a concerned look toward Haymitch but he just shakes his head as to say 'can't help you sweetheart.'

He did this on purpose. Snow is the master of plans.

I give Snow a scared glance and notice him smirking darkly, he has everything planned.

_I am Katniss Everdeen._

_I survived the Hunger Games. Twice._

_I am the President's property_

_I need Finnick._


End file.
